


Royal Hearts

by GioGioStar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Burning, Child Death, Drunk Sex, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fontcest, Honeymoon, Infant Death, M/M, Masturbation, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Stillbirth, Torture, Weddings, failed pregnancy, i'll fill out the tags as I go along with the story, soul torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: Papyrus has become king of the Underground. His brother Sans, is the only one he can trust. Through his reign, an unlikely love blooms. But will their love endure as they rebuild the dreams of their people that a small child has broken?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has last been edited 5/3/17

Slowly, the tall skeleton walked from the entrance of the temple to the front as he was enveloped by the of songs of his people. He never thought that he would be the one to rule all of the kingdom. Even as a small child, living in a random cave in Waterfall he couldn't even fathom that today he would be taking the throne and rule the monsters in the Underground. 

Ever since the child appeared, he saw nothing but death and destruction. Even though he wouldn’t admit it himself, he didn't want to acknowledge the possibility of so many that had died, and his brother still refused to answer any of his questions. As much as he wanted to press the issue, he knew that his brother needed space to grieve; and yet, despite this, Papyrus knew that the child had killed so many monsters. He wasn't as naive as his brother would often make him out to be. Even now, as he was partaking in the ceremony to become the official ruler of the Underground, the tall skeleton clung to the hope that his friends were still alive.

His mind was spinning as he slowly made his way to the altar, eyes focusing at every direction. So many monsters were here today. Many of which he could see were of the noble blood to those who came from humble beginnings. Yet a part of him still felt like he shouldn't be the one crowned as the new king.

_If only Undyne was here._

He knew, deep down, that she was a better fit. Anybody was a better fit than him. But _he_ was here, and he knew that he had to step up and lead his fellow monsters. They were looking for a leader, and _he_ had to satisfy their need. He needed to step up and be the leader everybody needed. Nobody else could take up that role. Especially because they were no longer here.

Once the skeleton made it to the altar, he knelt down. He was never one to be big on religion, and in all honesty, he felt a little foolish even going by these traditions. But he was going through it for the sake of those who now needed him to become their leader, and if this ritual brought comfort to his people, he would gladly do it.

(And even though he felt foolish, it brought him some comfort too.)

“... I don't know if you exist or not, but please, if you can hear me, give me the strength to lead,” he whispered.

The tall skeleton stood up quickly, taking his seat at the throne. Once he was seated, a group of monsters in ceremonial robes began their part in the ritual, with some carrying relics, others carrying weapons. He knew that all of them were representations of previous rulers. Suddenly, a loud booming voice rung through the temple, the singing stopped. The tall skeleton stood up turning to all sides of the temple as the high priest began speaking.

“I present unto you, King Papyrus, your undoubted King! Wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same?” the high priest cried out.

Papyrus was bewildered as many began to cheer his name, declaring their loyalty to him. He could hear them chanting “Long live the King,” over and over.

“Now,” the high priest spoke as he turned to Papyrus, “is your Majesty ready for his oath?”

“I am,” Papyrus spoke.

“Do you promise to govern the Monsters of the Underground according to their respective laws and customs?”

“I do.”

“Will you, to your power, cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?” the high priest questioned.

“I will.”

“Will you, to the utmost of your power, maintain the Laws of our tradition?”

“I promise,” Papyrus spoke.

 Again, Papyrus was allowed to sit as the rituals continued. He just wanted this to be over. He had no idea that there would be so many prayers involved with this ritual. The high priest began reciting prayers for the last ten minutes. It was mind-boggling how many prayers and words were coming out of the high priest. But he knew that eventually, it would all be over. Occasionally, he would be motioned to perform a simple task and would then return to his seat.

 Papyrus smiled when it came to the final part of the ritual. He stood up from his seat, making his way to the high priest. He knelt down on one knee as they took their clawed thumb and dipped it in oil. The high priest then rubbed the oil on both of Papyrus' hands.

“May your works be blessed,” said the high priest.

Then, the high priest, with the oil, rubbed it on Papyrus' sternum. “May your heart be blessed.”

Again, the high priest placed oil on the top of the skeleton's head:

 “And may wisdom be with you in your rule, like every ruler before you. Long live the King!”

 

* * *

  
Papyrus was looking at a smaller skeleton who had a smile plastered on his face, sending him a shit eating grin -- typical of his brother. Whenever they were alone, Sans always had a way of getting into his head and annoying him. Papyrus sighed as he sat down on the ground next to his brother, surrounded by a sea of yellow flowers. Above them, they could see the little bits and pieces of the sun's rays.

“You know, King Asgore planted all these flowers,” his brother said calmly as he plucked a small flower from the earth.

 

“No. This is the first time I've ever been here, Sans.”

 

“Heh, yeah. You’ve only been as far as Waterfall.”

 

“Now it's as far as the castle grounds and New Home,” Papyrus smiled.

 

Sans looked at the flower as he began to speak more seriously, “So I guess this means that you're going to be staying here.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I should probably start heading back to Snowdin then.” Sans stood up, his eyes hinting at how tired he was.

 

“Sans, about that,” Papyrus spoke suddenly, watching his brother turn around in confusion, “I need an adviser and you're the only one I can trust.”

 

Sans looked at Papyrus dumbfounded. His brother was the king now, and he wanted him to help with tough decisions.

 

Never once did Sans think that his brother would make it this far.

 

He could still remember his brother as a small baby wrapped in a swaddle. He remembered his brother running around as a small child, shouting to anybody who could hear that he would one day become a royal guard. It felt as if it was yesterday. But now, as Sans stood in front of his brother, he could see that it was simply a fleeting memory. His brother was now appointed as the King of the Underground.

 

“Yeah. You're my brother,” replied Sans.

 

“Then you're moving into the castle with me.”

  
Sans smiled as he nodded and reached for his younger brother’s hand. Both brothers began walking toward the entrance of the castle, knowing they had a lot of work to do in order to get the kingdom back on track.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans sat at a desk, papers scattered throughout the entire room. Shortly after his duties as the new King's adviser, he had the servants convert one of the library rooms into his office to do the royal duties of his brother. It had only been three months since Papyrus was king. Their people were still grieving over the loss of so many. Mothers and fathers had died protecting their young. Great warriors and the Underground's biggest star were extinguished. They were the flame that kept the hearts of their people aglow with hope. And their lights were snuffed out by a mere child. To say that Sans was angry was an understatement. He was furious. If only he could see that same child again, he would gladly enjoy crushing their neck with his magic.

 

The day the child left, Sans had finally found a way to open the door. To his shock, he found nothing but dust. The child had killed the woman behind the door. He remember exploring the place, and in so, discovered the identity of the woman. The former queen of the Underground, Queen Toriel. The queen to the previous king, King Asgore. To even think that after she had left the king, that she resorted to living in the ancient ruins. Sans knew she had her reasons.

 

“Lord Sans,” a young monster called out, “a human has appeared!”

 

Sans bolted from his seat, “Are you sure?”

 

“It's a rumor going around.”

 

“Where is the King?”

 

“In his chambers.”

 

Without saying a word, Sans walked out of his office and teleported to the front of his brother's chamber room door. He needed to report this to his brother. Even though Papyrus was doing the best he could, making sure everybody had their needs met, he worried about Papyrus. He hadn't smiled in a while. His brother was always so cheerful. And now he just seemed so lost. Sans had been doing some of the more complex issues to make sure that things ran smoother for his brother. But Papyrus being king worried him. He wanted to make sure that Papyrus would at least take a break and relax a little. Unfortunately, the fact that there was a possibility a human had entered into the Underground was going to bring a whole new amount of stress.

 

Sans hovered his curled hand over the door. He needed to make sure that there was a human. If it was just a false rumor, he would have brought in more stress to his brother than he needed. It wasn't fair for Papyrus for him to bring in gossip from the people. Sans sighed as he teleported to Snowdin.

 

Sans groaned as he realized quickly that he hadn't changed into his regular clothes. He was sticking out like a sore thumb. Instead of his regular blue hoodie, shorts and slippers, he was shirt was white with flowing sleeves, gold stitched into the parts of the fabric as the vest was a shimmering blue along with the pants. He knew that if there was a human sighting, it would be around here.

 

It had been months since he last spent his time here as a sentry. It felt like a lifetime ago. As much as he didn't like his sentry duties, it felt nice actually being back in the forest trying to track a possible human sighting. Sans was going to give himself an hour to see if there was a human. If there was, he would go and let his brother know. If not, he would just let the rumor pass, so long as his brother didn't bring it up. There was no reason for him to have to bring it up to his brother if there was no human. He was doing what he needed gto do to make everything as easy as possible for his brother. His brother was doing more for everybody than he was doing for himself. This was the least Sans could do for him. Papyrus deserved a bit of a break.

 

Sans held his breath as he heard a a twig snap. Many monsters didn't explore the woods as much as before since the last human came. Sans hid behind a tree as he saw what had caused the noise. A human child. The rumors were true. He couldn't believe it. There was a human in the Underground. Sans studied the child, careful not to bring attention to himself.

 

The child had a mass of blonde on his head. They wore an orange sweater that looked two sizes too big. The child had on a worried face, looking as if they were going to cry. From what Sans could guess, the child might have been a boy. The previous child, Sans could never figure out, despite the years of seeing so many children fall into the Underground. Sans knew that the human girls tended to have long hair and wore dresses, and skirts. Boys tended to have shorter hair and wouldn't wear flowing clothes. The last human had female traits on their face, but the clothes threw Sans off. Sans wasn't sure if they were a small boy or a tough girl. But regardless of their gender, they caused great pain to this land.

 

“Mama? Papa? I'm scared!” the small child cried fat tears.

 

Sans sighed as he teleported from the forest. He needed to let his brother know that a human was in the Underground. It was now time that his first laws were tested. Within the first week of his brother's reign, Papyrus had stated that every human that entered the Underground would test them before they were to join population.

 

Sans quickly pounded on his brother's door. He knew that he could comfortably tell his brother that there was a human. He saw them with his own eyes. They were going to have to capture the human before things got out of hand like the last human.

 

Papyrus opened the door, his eyes looked like he hadn't slept in three days. It broke Sans to see his brother like this. As much as he just wanted to leave his brother alone, this was something that Papyrus needed to know.

 

“Sans? Is everything okay?”

 

“I don't know. Can I come in?”

 

“Oh, of course, dear brother.” Papyrus smiled softly as he let Sans enter.

 

Both both brothers took a seat across from each other. This room was bigger than their house was back in Snowdin. It was better decorated to boot. A fire roared in the fire place as they both began to drink some tea. Traditions technically prevented from Sans to be allowed to sit at his brother's presence. But Papyrus wouldn't allow for Sans to remain standing unless if it was something Sans wanted to do. But when there were others present in these types of meetings, Sans would follow tradition and stand. Even if it meant that he would have to stand for hours at a time. Sans remembered having to stand for almost seven hours during one of the more serious meetings. Even though he felt it the next day, he didn't mind.

 

“What happened? You don't come into my room in the middle of the night unless if it's serious.”

 

“It is. There were rumors of a human child being spotted around the Snowdin forests.” Sans began.

 

Sans wished that the rumors were false. He really didn't like seeing his brother like this. Papyrus looked so tired. In just three short months, Papyrus looked much older. He looked weary. He needed to take better care of himself. It felt like they were children again, Sans having to make sure Papyrus was eating well and sleeping right. The only difference was that Papyrus was king, he really didn't have to take Sans's orders anymore.

 

“Is there any truth to it?”

 

“I wouldn't bother you if there wasn't any truth to it.” Sans spoke sadly.

 

“So there is a child?” Papyrus looked at his brother.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Papyrus stood up suddenly, a small laugh in his voice “Then this child shall go through the Great King Papyrus's puzzles!”

 

Sans chuckled to himself. This was the first time since Papyrus became king that he truly laughed. He just wanted it to last as long as it could. These moments would be short and far between. Papyrus was just too good for this. He was the kindest out of everybody here. Sans just wanted everything to work out. Not for his own sake, but for his brother's.

 

Papyrus looked at his reflection in the mirror. His brother was by his side. The king was nervous as he saw the crown on his head. Today, the weight of the crown was gone. Today he was announcing that there was a human and he would have them go through his puzzles to see if they were good or bad.

 

~*~

 

“How do I look?”

 

“Royal.” Sans smiled.

 

Papyrus clenched to his velvety cape. He was wearing the royal armor only allowed for those of the thrown. He took a deep breath as he and Sans made their way to the court balcony. This was where he would make his announcements. Papyrus sighed deeply before they reached the balcony. He was going to announce to his subjects that there was a human in the Underground and that he intended to have them go through a trail of puzzles to see if they were good or not.

 

“Are you alright, Paps?” Sans asked as he took notice of his brother's expression.

 

“Of course. Just want to get my thoughts gathered before I tell everybody.” Papyrus smiled.

 

Papyrus, the night Sans came to his room with the news of the human, had sent word that he would be speaking to the public. Unlike many of the previous kings, Papyrus would make time to go out to the streets and help out those who were in need. To the shock and disgust of the nobles, Papyrus continued to help the impoverished. He would make sure that those that were in need of the basic things to survive would be provided.

 

Papyrus and Sans stepped outside, a large crowd had gathered and began to cheer for their king. Papyrus smiled brightly, waving his hand and greeting the monsters. Papyrus cleared his voice as he thought carefully his words.

 

“My fellow monsters, three months ago, we lost so many.” Papyrus began as the crowds silenced, listening to their king intently. “You all may have heard the rumor of a human child wandering the Underground recently. I am here to inform you that the rumors are true. A human has appeared.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! This chapter is graphic. There is a death of a minor character. But because of the age of the character, it may bring discomfort to some readers. If you don't want to read about a child being killed, I would suggest you skip this chapter.

Hushed whispers erupted among the monsters as they began about the human. Papyrus shook as he heard their words. For the first time since he became king, his people had hope. They were saying that he was going to kill the human child and steal their soul. He was going to break the barrier and set them free. His soul dropped in pain for what his people commanded him to do. Papyrus couldn't kill, let alone kill a child.

Sans saw his brother shaking, his mind almost broken. He tugged at his brother's hand slightly, trying to break him out of it. Papyrus looked at Sans, trying hard to hold in his tears. Their people cheering for their new great king.

Sans motioned Papyrus to leave the balcony, away from the eyes of the crowd. As soon as they were out of sight, Papyrus collapsed to the ground, tears flowed bitterly.

"Paps!"

"Sans, they want me a Child Slaying King!" Papyrus cried in pain as he clenched his chest.

Papyrus was trying hard to keep himself together. The very thought of him taking a life made him physically ill. He was king. He had to make his people happy. But he knew that there was no way he could ever end the life of an other for the sake of others. Papyrus knew that he couldn't kill to even save his own life. How was he to be a good king if it meant allowing his sins to crawl on his back?

"Paps." Sans held his brother closely.

It brought Sans great grief to see his brother like this. He knew that Papyrus's throne was in danger if his brother couldn't kill the child. The kingdom, again, in such a frail state. Almost like glass, a small child could send them to ruin again. Sans could feel his magic swell within him, his eye began to sting as he felt the magic seep out.

"You won't have to," Sans whispered to his brother.

~*~

Sans had on his old clothes as he walked left Grilby's Bar. He had a few rounds before making his way to the forest. It seemed that the residence of Snowdin still hadn't seen the human. This meant that the child was either still in the woods somewhere or they were sleeping in the ancient ruins. This was perfect. He knew the wood like the back of his palm. He would just have to stay close to the ruins and he would eventually find the child.

Once Sans reached the forest, he sat and waited. He knew that this was now a waiting game. And he had all the time in the world. Sans had decided that he would do what Papyrus couldn't. He knew that his brother was too innocent for this. He wasn't meant to fight and kill. His heart was too pure to bring harm to the other living thing. He would protect his brother at all cost. He would take this sin that should belong to Papyrus and let the blood stain his hands. If it meant that Papyrus wouldn't have sins crawling on his back, that would be enough for Sans.

Sans stayed in the same spot for hours. The snow glowed from the little light that was in the Underground. Sans knew that he wasn't going to return to the castle until the child was taken care of. Sans had no problem if it meant that he would have to sit all night in the snow. He really hoped that it would snow heavily. The chances of the child finding a place to warm up that wasn't in the ruins were low.

The small skeleton didn't know how long he sat waiting. But eventually, his patience was rewarded. He saw the small child walking around, making their way back to the ruins. Sans teleported close to the child, a smile on his face.

"You want to say hello to a new friend?" Sans spoke, his smile plastered on his face as he took his hand out of his jacket.

The child turned, letting out a small squeak. The kid looked like he was about to soil their pants. They clearly had never seen a monster before. Or if they had, they may have run off before anything happened.

"I-I-I'm not allowed t-t-t-to talk to st-st-strangers." the kid was shaking like a leaf.

"Well, my name is Sans. Sans the Skeleton. Now I'm not a stranger." Sans smiled.

"Mr. Snans?"

"Just Sans."

"Snans, can you help me find my mama and papa?"

"That depends. Can you help me?"

"Alright." the child spoke softly.

Sans took the child to the clearing away from the path. He knew that humans didn't turn to dust like monsters. Their bodies would make huge messes, blood tainting everything it touched red. Sans knew that ending a human's life would be messy and he knew very well that he was just too lazy to even bother cleaning it up.

"Snans, what do you need help with?" the child asked after they stood in the clearing for a few minutes.

"Look, kid, what's your name?"

"Andy."

"Okay, Andy, my brother is in a bit of trouble. The only way he can get out of it is you." Sans began.

"I like helping. How can I help?" the boy perked up, a smile on his face.

Sans swallowed his emotions. It was time to do the deed. He had no choice. He had to kill this child before they killed the other monsters. He had to kill the kid before they ruined his brother. With a lift of a hand, and magic burning his eye, he lifted the child in the air.

The small boy began to scream, surprised that he was lifted in the air some feet. The boy could see the tree tops covered in snow. Sans was just starting to blur. The boy cried as he began to relieve himself due to fear.

"I'm scared! Let me down!" the child cried.

"With pleasure," Sans smirked as he slammed the boy on the ground.

The boy hit the ground with a mighty thud. Sans knew that it was hard enough to stun the boy, but not enough to end his life. He wasn't going to let the child die slowly. He needed to get their soul and hand it to his brother, his king. Before the boy could let out a howling sob, Sans brought out his bone magic, piercing through the tender body. Blood splattered everywhere, hitting the trees and Sans. Sans saw the soul, a soft green light embodied it. Sans knew he only had a few seconds before the soul would fade to wherever they went. He snatched it, keeping it safe inside his jacket. He looked at the child, their eyes open, filled with death as the snow greedily soaked up his blood.

Sans inspected the lifeless corpse. His bones went straight through the child like a hot knife through" butter. Bones, he saw that went through his lung, another through his skull. The one that was very messy looked as if it hit an artery in the neck. The child did not suffer. Sans made sure of it.

"Thank you," Sans spoke softly to the child cadaver. "Your death will help my brother."

~*~

Sans was in his room back at the castle. He was happy that he was able to wash up before anybody saw him. He knew that he had been gone almost the entire day. He neglected his duties as an adviser to his brother, and he knew that he would get in some hot water. But he also knew that his brother would be at least somewhat relieved that the human child problem was resolved.

Sans turned his head toward the door as he heard a few taps.

"Yes?"

"Sans, have you been in your room all day?" Papyrus seemed angry.

Sans rushed to the door, opening it. In front of him was his brother. He was in his pajamas as he walked into his room. He looked worried more than angry. Papyrus looked at Sans' hands. Sans didn't even realize that he was still holding the rag that he used to clean himself; the rag still covered in the human child's blood.

"Sans, you didn't." Papyrus was trying to stay calm.

Sans said nothing. All he did was kneel down, showing him the child's soul. He kept safe. Papyrus was horrified as he took a step back. He couldn't believe what was going on. His brother just killed a human. He killed a child. There was the other way, Papyrus knew it. But his brother took matters into his own hands and ended a child's life. This child had a family. They may have had a brother or sister. That child had a family that loved them. And they were never going to go back home.

"No." Papyrus began to weep.

"It was the kid or us, I did it so you wouldn't have to, Papyrus," Sans spoke.

"Sans." Papyrus's voice was monotone. "I cannot believe this."

"Paps," Sans whispered as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Papyrus violently shook Sans' hand away, "You are no longer my brother. My brother would have never killed a child so easily!" Papyrus was in tears.

"I did it so your hands wouldn't be covered in their dust. I did it so you wouldn't suffer from that sin crawling on your back. It's mine and I'll accept the consequences."

"I know," Papyrus spoke slowly after a long silence.

Sans looked at his brother, a worried look on his face, "I know you didn't mean to say that we are no longer brothers."

"Sans, I do. It is your punishment for killing that child. Never call me your brother. My brother died the moment he killed that child." Papyrus refused to look at Sans. "You're still the only person I trust. So thank you."

Papyrus stood up, the human soul in hand as he walked away. Papyrus left Sans alone in his room. He had more pressing matters to attend to now. Especially because he needed to get the human soul to the new royal scientist. They would be able to keep it safe while Sans gathered any more human souls that would eventually come by.


	4. Chapter 4

Sans laid in his bed, face stained with tears. Papyrus denounced him. He was no longer his brother. All those years of raising his brother, being there for him when he became king, doing the difficult tasks that Papyrus couldn't do. All of it thrown away. Papyrus was mad. Sans knew it. He was starting to regret even murdering the child.

 

Yet, even though Papyrus took away their only link, Sans knew he deserved it. He should have talked to Papyrus about it. He should have told him his plans in killing the child for Papyrus. Even though Sans knew that Papyrus would agree in murder, he still should have at least talk to him. But it was too late now. It was useless in crying over the past. It was done. He would have to move on and adjust to his new life. A life where he no longer was Papyrus's older brother. He was an adviser. Nothing more. Nothing less.

 

Sans moaned as he slowly got out of bed. It looked like it was going to be one of those sleepless nights for him. It would have been better anyway. With so much that has happened in one day, he needed the night air to clear his mind. Sans slipped into his pink slippers and began to roam the halls of the castle.

 

Never once had he thought that he would live here. The castle was old, but one of the sturdiest things in all of the Underground. The halls were decorated with antiques that seemed to come straight from a fairy tale. The floors reflected his whole body. The servants did their best to keep the castle in tip top shape. Sans had a lot of respect for them. Back when he and Papyrus were living in Snowdin, he took up many odd jobs just to make ends meet. From cleaning to simple chores, and everything in between. So long as it earned him an honest bit of gold, he did it without hesitation.

 

"You can't sleep either?" Papyrus's voice echoed in Sans head.

 

Sans turned to see Papyrus. He looked so tired. When was the last time Papyrus slept, Sans wondered. It wasn't like Papyrus to be up this late.

 

"I'm a night owl." Sans chuckled, "besides, shouldn't you be asleep, Your Highness?"

 

"I keep thinking about the child."

 

"Your Majesty, if it pleases you, the child did not suffer. I made sure his death was quick and painless."

 

"Sans, that child had a family. I keep thinking about them expecting to see their child return. And he won't because his blood is on my hands." Papyrus's voice began to crack.

 

"Papyrus, no. It's my fault. I did it on my own accord." Sans spoke as he rushed to comfort Papyrus.

 

"Sans, I knew you were going to do it. I didn't stop you because I was scared."

 

"Pap, I did it because I knew you don't have the heart to do it. You are not the type of king who should have a legacy of war and innocence for sins. You're a king of peace."

 

"You mean it?"

 

"Yes. The only place for your armies is your sleevies." Sans cracked a smile.

 

"Sans." Papyrus's voice went flat.

 

"Yes?" Sans's voice was slightly pitched.

 

"Did you just make a pun?"

 

"Maybe." Sans smiled.

 

" OH MY GOD SANS I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR PUNS! I THOUGHT THAT SINCE I AM KING YOU WOULD CEASE YOUR WRETCHED PUNS!" Papyrus started screaming while Sans laughed, "Oh no, you shouldn't be laughing!"

 

"I'm just glad you see me as your brother again."

 

"Sans, I haven't budged on that. You murdered a child. As a brother, you betrayed my trust, Sans. And for that, I cannot see you like before." Papyrus sighed.

 

"I did it for you."

 

"You never talked to me about it. Sans, if only you told me,"

 

"Papyrus, I know you too well," Sans interrupted, "and I know you would have never agreed to it. I did it because I didn't want wind of you refusing to have the child killed. I did it to protect your reign and to protect the Underground."

 

"That is why you are still my adviser, Sans. You did it for the good of all. But my word is final. My brother died the moment you ended that child's life. If a human ever enters the Underground, you best inform me of your plans."

 

Sans was speechless. He wasn't sure if he should be angry at Papyrus or relieved that Papyrus finally got his footing firm in ruling. For the last months, Sans was the one who was doing most of the important things, Papyrus was more of a figurehead. But now, it seemed that the tables had turned. His brother was growing up. No, Papyrus was no longer his brother. He was just his king. Papyrus severed their blood ties. Sans himself severed those ties because he still saw Papyrus as the small child he had sacrificed so much for.

 

"Well, your Majesty, if it pleases you, tomorrow I wish to show you what I have done to help keep your kingdom running smoothly. In case if something were to happen to me, it would bring my mind great ease knowing that you will be able to run the Underground without me."

 

"Sans," Papyrus whispered.

 

"I tell you this because the next time a human enters, I will kill them. And I will bring you their soul."

 

"Sans, not all humans are dangerous."

 

"The last human child wasn't dangerous."

 

"Frisk wasn't either," Papyrus spoke softly.

 

Sans looked at Papyrus, sadness painted on his face. "We are no longer brothers. So I no longer have to protect you. Papyrus the truth is, Frisk killed Undyne, Mettaton, everybody. Frisk drove Alphys to dust herself. I almost lost you. That was why I killed that child. If I hadn't kept my promise to the woman behind the door, none of this would have happened."

 

"No, Frisk is our friend."

 

"No, Papyrus. Frisk isn't our friend. She killed everybody we cared about."

 

"Sans, I knew they were dead. I just can't wrap my head around the fact that Frisk would do something like that."

 

"Alphys had cameras hidden throughout all of the Underground. She has recordings of all of our friends."

 

"No, I believe you," Papyrus whispered.

 

Sans whispered an apology as he held Papyrus. He should have done this sooner. He should have allowed Papyrus to grieve. But most of all, he should have let Papyrus grow up. Sans rocked Papyrus gently as he watched the king grieve over the loss of their friends who would never return.

 

~*~

 

Time passed as Papyrus ruled. The Underground finally was starting to return to normal. Even though their hearts had Undyne, Mettaton, and Asgore shaped holes in their hearts, life continued. Papyrus held a ceremony after the first year of his reign to honor those who had died protecting the Underground from the human child named Frisk. They were the heroes of the Underground. They deserved to have their lives be celebrated.

 

All of the Underground celebrated with food and drink. Papyrus made sure of it. Today was the day that all monsters regardless of birth and occupation were one in the same. Those that fought to protect the Underground came from all walks of life. And it was the least that the living could do.

 

As the night drew near, Papyrus had thrown a banquet for those who were either noble of the Underground or served in the royal family. The banquet was filled with music and laughter as monsters danced, sang, ate, and drank. The king sat at his thrown, Sans closely by his side, a drink in hand.

 

"Your Majesty, enjoy the party," Sans spoke loud enough for only Papyrus to hear.

 

"I'm fine."

 

"Papyrus, I'm suggesting this as a friend. You have worked so hard. You protected the Underground from potential threats. And you have yet to even take a day off to relax. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for Undyne and Mettaton." Sans smiled as he handed Papyrus a drink.

 

Papyrus sighed as he accepted the drink. So much had happened in one year. He became king. He lost his friends. His brother metaphorically died. He finally grew up and was leading. It was hard, so many tears was shed. But seeing the smiling faces of his fellow monsters made everything worth it. Papyrus took a sip out of the cup, almost spitting it out as soon as the liquid touched his tongue.

 

"What is this?" Papyrus asked.

 

"Gin." Sans smiled.

 

"I've never drunk this before."

 

"It's pretty good, heats up the bones," Sans said as began to leave.

 

Papyrus sighed as he decided to just down the drink. It was strong, but as soon as it hit his belly, he felt a great heat erupt inside him. It felt pleasant, almost tingling throughout his being. Sans was right, he had been working so hard. He deserved a break for once. It wasn't easy leading so many people. It wasn't easy making sure everybody had their needs met. Tonight he just wanted to enjoy his life.

 

Papyrus soon found himself dancing with some of the guests. Laughing and enjoying himself for the first time in a long time. He accepted the drink that would fill his cup as he found himself slowly growing warmer and warmer. But he didn't feel right. He wanted Sans to enjoy this with him. Sans worked just as hard and had grown so much. He was no longer the lazy skeleton he once knew. He was the only person he could trust out of the Underground. Sans knew him before he became the heart of the Underground.

 

Papyrus found Sans outside in a balcony. Sans appeared to be nursing his own drink as he watched the landscape of New Home. It was breathtaking. The little housed bunched together as if they were chicks snuggled beneath a hen's breast. It appeared that many of the houses and streets were still celebrating as lights flashed and soft tunes could be heard, even though there was little doubt that in the heart of those streets, the music would have been loud and joyous.

 

"Sans." Papyrus smiled as a faint blush spread across his face.

 

"Hey, Paps."

 

"It's beautiful."

 

"Yeap."

 

"Come join the party." Papyrus rested his hand on Sans' shoulder.

 

Sans looked up at Papyrus, rolling his eyes, "You're drunk."

 

"I'm not. I just want you with me."

 

"I'm drunk right now, your Highness. I was going to head up to my room."

 

"I'll take you." Papyrus slurred his speech faintly.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"It won't be a problem."

 

Papyrus and Sans managed to sneak their way out of the party. Both of them walking through the castle before they would actually go back to Sans room. Both of them just talked about random things. They spoke about random memories as children together to how the festival was a success. Both for once in a long while were at peace.

 

"You want to spend the night in my chambers tonight? Like old times back in Snowdin?" Papyrus suddenly asked.

 

"Why not. I'll read you Fluffy Bunny too." Sans laughed as they began to head to Papyrus's chamber room.

 

Once they made it to his room, Papyrus revealed one of the bottles of drink they were serving at the party. Sans laughed as he took the bottle, preparing for himself and the king. This would be the first time that both of them would actually drink together. They never did it back in Snowdin. Papyrus was still so childlike for Sans. But it changed now.

 

"To your reign." Sans slurred as he gave a sloppy toast.

 

Papyrus thanked Sans as they began to drink. They both had lost count of how much liquor they had consumed. Both were lost in each others company. They didn't even realize how it happened. One minute they were laughing, the next they found themselves with mouths pressed, tongues clashing.

 

Papyrus's fingers danced over Sans's body. Small moans escaped from both of their mouths. Their minds spun wildly as articles of clothing flew throughout the room. Papyrus lifted Sans in the air as the shorter skeleton instinctively wrapped his legs around his hips, arms hung snugly around the king's neck.

 

Papyrus could feel his magic swelling up around his hips. It would only be a matter of time before his ecto girth would appear. He knew that with how Sans was grinding on that spot, it would appear faster. His body felt like it was on fire as Sans continued to press with urgency. Papyrus nibbled softly on Sans neck, the smaller skeleton let out a soft moan, his tongue hanging out slightly. The king took the chance and sucked on the blue tongue, their magic mixing.

 

Papyrus, with wobbly legs, moved as quickly as he could to the bed, both falling on the bed as they began to explore the other's body. Sans smirked as he climbed on top of his king, Papyrus's penis in hand. It was quite large, to Sans's surprise, He knew it was larger than his, but it was to be expected since Papyrus was much taller than him. Sans didn't bother in forming his own penis, instead forming a vulva and clitoris. Sans gave a little lick at the head of the King's penis, Papyrus letting out a low moan as he placed a hand on Sans's face. This encouraged the smaller skeleton into taking the head in his mouth. Sans played with the tip with his tongue, sucking occasionally. Papyrus struggled to keep his hips from buckling as Sans continued to perform fellatio. Papyrus almost lost it the moment the smaller skeleton took the full length in their mouth, causing Papyrus to let out a cry mixed with pleasure and astonishment.

 

Sans, with a loud pop, released the penis from his mouth as he slowly began to hover his hips over the king. Slowly, Sans began to slide into the orange phallus, the pressure was driving him insane with lust. Sans was worried that it wouldn't fit as he continued to rub his slit on the head. Papyrus lost it as he grabbed Sans hips, pushing him down. Sans let out a yelp as he felt the member pierce him. His hips started moving uncontrollably as Papyrus began to thrust. Sans felt his body shiver as his voice became unsteady. Sans head was swimming, too clouded to think. All he cared about was feeling good and making his king feel just as pleased as he.

 

Papyrus, still inside the small skeleton, had suddenly flipped Sans. Sans yelped in a playful manner as he felt his back press against the soft fabrics of the bed. Papyrus lifted Sans's legs as he continued to thrust inside. Papyrus let his hand glide over to Sans's pubic symphyisis, pressing and rubbing it harshly. Sans lost his voice from the pleasure as he felt his body tighten even more around the King's member. Sans vision was blurring as his body felt like it was melting. His body felt too good. Almost as if he didn't deserve feeling this good. It was almost punishing.

 

Sans cried out for his king as Papyrus continued pounding the smaller skeleton, their bones clanged against each other in a rhythmic tune, almost drum-like. Papyrus felt like his hips were about to implode. Sans was too good, too tight. It was almost mind boggling to even comprehend that something could feel this good.

 

Sans felt a sudden hot spasm as he reached his climax. Both of them crying out to the heavens as they reached orgasm. Papyrus slowly took out his penis, covered in blue and orange juices of their passion. Both of them smiled as they kissed, knowing that this was the first of many rounds for the night.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Both skeletons did not notice the other was awake. Last night was a blur of drunken passion. Flashbacks of every touch and kiss passed through their minds. Both completely in a state of shock over the situation. Neither had moved an inch. Sans was a little worried because Papyrus moved a good amount when he slept. Sans felt a huge weight press against his chest as he tried to analyze what had happened last night.

 

They were both drinking. They were talking. One thing leads to another and they kissed. Sans blushed deeply as he recalled the heated kiss. Even though it was a rough kiss, it felt delicate, just like the King. Sans hated himself for feeling like this. Papyrus was the king. He wasn't supposed to be with somebody like him. Sans was still technically still a commoner. Papyrus was supposed to be involved with one of the nobles. He was supposed to go and marry one of them and produce an heir to the throne.

 

Sans soul ached knowing that he could have possibly ruined his brother's chances in keeping his throne. He had to put his feelings aside. This couldn't happen again. This was a one-time thing. Sans would make sure of it.

 

"We're really going to have to talk." Sans sighed.

 

"Agreed," Papyrus muttered as he finally turned around to see Sans.

 

Sans looked at the King in complete shock. How long had Papyrus been awake? Was he awake the entire time? Was that why he laid so still? Sans quickly jumped out the giant bed, grabbing his clothes before teleporting out of the room. Leaving Papyrus alone, confused.

 

Sans made it to his room, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't believe Papyrus was awake. And instead of just talking, telling him that they needed to make sure this wouldn't happen again. Yet, as much as he wanted to go back and tell the King that last night was just a drunken accident, the embarrassment consumed him.

 

Sans quickly put on his clothes so he could make his way to the kitchen area. This morning he wasn't in the mood to eat with the king. Not because he didn't want to, but being near him filled him with a great unease.

 

Sans stepped out of his room and teleported to the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and teleported outside in the garden. This was one of the few places that Sans felt like he could just think in peace. There would be a nice breeze every once in a while, making the yellow flowers lift up and dance. Flashes of last night still fresh in his mind. Papyrus gripping his legs tightly, their tongues twisting together in a complicated sultry dance.

 

Sans let out a groan as he took a bite out of his apple. His face flushed slightly as he grumbled to himself. He was going to have to get to work soon. He had so much to. He didn't get a chance to take care of it because of the festival yesterday. But today, Sans already knew that he was going to have a rough day. His head still hurt a bit from the drinking and he knew that he was going to have to avoid the king for a bit. But avoiding Papyrus was going to be next to impossible. There was a chance that he would remember the drunken promise of teaching him how to do some of the things in the event that Sans lost his life.

 

"This seriously sucks." Sans sighed as he tossed the apple core to the flowers, walking back inside the castle.

 

~*~

 

It had been a month since the one night stand. Sans and Papyrus only spoke a few words in passing. They were only together if it was absolutely necessary. When Papyrus would try to speak to Sans, Sans would give an excuse or simply would teleport without giving the King a chance to even get a word out.

 

It bothered Papyrus. They needed to talk about that night. They needed to clear the air and make things more comfortable between themselves. Especially because he was worried that the servants and others that regularly were in the castle would notice their sudden odd behavior.

 

Papyrus started for Sans's quarters to discuss some important issues with a law one of the council members were porpoising when he stumbled upon two of the maidservants gossiping. Papyrus's soul dropped when he heard those two talking about him and Sans. They were talking about how they both had been acting strange since the festival. Both exchanging thoughts about what might have happened to conspiracy theories of what had transpired between himself and Sans.

 

That was the last straw. Papyrus stormed out, not caring if the maids had spotted him eavesdropping. He was going to settle this situation between him and Sans. This had gone too far and he was tired of it.

 

Papyrus reached the door to Sans' chambers. Papyrus didn't bother knocking. He just opened the door, careful not to fall into his anger. He saw Sans jump out of his seat. His face, for a split second, full of confusion. Quickly, Sans realized that Papyrus was pacing towards him. He was about to teleport before Papyrus grabbed his arm.

 

"No more running away, Sans," Papyrus spoke sternly.

 

"I have to-"

 

Papyrus interrupted Sans, "As your king, I command you to stay."

 

Sans sighed, knowing that the time had arrived. They were going to have to talk about what had happened between them that night. They both knew that it should have happened sooner, yet both deep down were terrified to confront the other.

 

"I'm sorry, Sans." Papyrus sighed.

 

Sans looked at Papyrus confused, "Why are you sorry?"

 

"I shouldn't have drunk. I lost my composure and we ended up ruining our friendship. I understand if you hate me."

 

"Your Majesty, I don't hate you. I'm angry that I put you at risk. It's my intention to make sure you are able to run this kingdom smoothly. It was my fault. We can't let that night repeat itself. You're the king, I'm," Sans sighed, "I'm just a regular monster. You deserve better."

 

Papyrus looked at Sans in shock. He couldn't believe that Sans was beating himself up over this so badly. He wanted to say something, but Sans beat him to the punch, wishing that they both should forget what had happened between them. Papyrus agreed, happy that Sans was still going to be there by his side leading the kingdom.

 

"Now that we have that sorted out, I need your help with this," Papyrus began, just happy that their relationship remained intact.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I have received some comments over the last two chapters over Papyrus. I figured it would be easier to just leave a note here for everybody who may not see what is going on. His actions will be explained in later chapters. When it comes to Papyrus, for this story, I made him complex. There are things that Papyrus says that isn't to be taken at face value.
> 
> And to end this author's note on a lighter note, thank you all who support me and this story. I love hearing from everybody. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have an amazing day.

Papyrus sighed as he sat on his throne. He was waiting for Sans to return with the human's soul. It had been three years since the last human came. Humans appearing in the Underground was a rare occasion. Unlike the last time a human appeared, sentries had discovered the human instead of regular monsters. That was enough evidence for Papyrus to send Sans out to collect the soul. Papyrus knew that Sans was more powerful than he let on. Most monsters are not strong enough to kill a human. But those that could were a rare commodity.

Even though Papyrus hated the thought of a child being killed, it was something that needed to happen in order for him to bring his fellow monsters to freedom. He wished that there was another way, even though he knew there wasn't. Papyrus was anxious. Normally, Sans would have been back by now. But it had been two days since Sans had left to search for the child.

Papyrus head snapped when he heard the door swing open. The figure slowly walked over, their features a silhouette at first. But the closer they got, the more detailed their features became. A knife in their hand and a bandage on their cheek. He couldn't believe his eyes. Frisk had returned.

Papyrus stood up suddenly, his soul pounding violently through his rib cage as he spoke, "Human."

Frisk suddenly darted, knife aimed at Papyrus. The skeleton dodged the sudden attack, only getting a scratch on his armor. It was nothing. It wouldn't bring down his health. The child a high LV from what he could sense. This was not good. Papyrus wanted Sans here. Papyrus knew that Sans was strong. He could kill a human, most monsters couldn't.

"What have you done to Sans?" Papyrus asked as he dodged more slashes.

Frisk spoke nothing. All they did was slash and stab, trying to land a hit on the King. Papyrus used his magic, making Frisk's soul turn blue. He did all he could to force her to the opposite side of the throne room. He needed to find a way out of the area, take all he could see to safety. Frisk was seeking for their dust. He just wanted Sans to be alright.

Papyrus was horrified as he ran. Dust covered the halls. He felt himself turn ill. These were his people. They were senselessly murdered by that human. Tears threatened to escape as he pressed on. He was going to see if there were survivors.

"Papyrus!" the King heard a cry.

He turned, desperate to find the source of the voice. A gasp escaped once he realized where that voice was coming from. He bolted towards the monster that cried his name. It was Sans. Papyrus could feel the tears escape as he held the smaller skeleton.

"I'm cold." Sans was coughing, his body on the verge of dusting.

"Sans, no," Papyrus whispered.

"I'm sorry."

And with that, Sans crumbled in the King's hands. Papyrus cried bitterly as he tried to cling to the dust. But no matter how hard he tried, the dust would just slip through his grasp, flowing through his fingertips like sand. Papyrus felt his soul on the verge of breaking. He needed Sans. Sans was the only one he trusted and Frisk took him away from him.

"It's your turn." Frisk's voice rung suddenly as Papyrus felt a sharp pain through his neck.

~*~

The King let out a scream as he bolted from his bed. His body covered in sweat, his breath heavy. Papyrus couldn't stop shaking as he held his neck. It was only a dream. It felt so real, however. Papyrus was trying to catch his breath; trying to process the dream.

Papyrus quickly left his room, needing to find Sans. As soon as he reached Sans' door, Papyrus knocked. He just kept knowing on the door until a small sleepy skeleton answered.

"Your Majesty?"

"Sans, I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine, just trying to sleep," Sans yawned.

"Alright. I just," Papyrus paused. "Never mind, it's nothing."

Papyrus excused himself as he went back to his room. He just wanted to make sure that Sans was alright. He was just so happy to know that it really was just a dream. Sans was alive. He was alive. Frisk wasn't here. During his dream, a huge wave of hopelessness washed over him when Sans died in his arms. He couldn't imagine what life would be without Sans. Sans had been in his life from the very beginning. He nurtured him all of his life. He guided him in everything he did, even now. The moment that Frisk killed him in his dreams, it felt as if there was nothing else worth in this life.

Papyrus made his way back to his room. He sighed as he laid back down. It had been four years since he became king. He was now starting to get pressure from the nobles in finding a bride. He couldn't bring himself to tell Sans about it, even though they spent so much time together. Already he had a few outings with some of the potential partners, but none of them could hold his attention.

He knew that sooner or later he would have to tell Sans. But in his heart, Papyrus would rather rule the kingdom without a queen if none of them could capture his soul. They had Kings and Queens throughout their history that never married. Papyrus felt it was better that way. He wanted to find love on his own, not force himself to be with somebody he couldn't truly care for. His soul would never allow for him to betray somebody like that.

The King's mind wondered to a place it hadn't visited in a long time. He promised Sans that they would pretend that it didn't happen. Bits and pieces of that night so long ago still fresh in his mind. The king could recall the smaller skeleton holding his penis tenderly, a soft wet blue ecto-tongue lapping around his member. Sans gingerly pressing his urethra with the tip of his tongue. He remembered how Sans had formed breasts during one of their sessions that night, letting Papyrus fuck his breasts. Papyrus recalled how he ended up blowing his load on Sans's face. He smiled as he came to mind about how Sans looked, his face covered in orange.

Papyrus felt his magic pooling to his hips as his imagination went wild. Once his penis formed, Papyrus grabbed it. He let out a low sigh as he began to touch himself. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop himself. Papyrus pretended that it was Sans doing this. He wanted it to be his hands wrapped around his girth. He wanted to feel Sans again. He wanted to hold Sans close to his body like before. Papyrus just wished that Sans would be willing to be with him like that night. Sans was worth it for him. Sans was worth losing a million kingdoms.

Papyrus closed his eyes, envisioning the small skeleton with him. He could almost see it now. Sans there on him, whispering with a lusty and husky voice, "Your Majesty, does this please you?"

Papyrus let out a small whimper as he nodded. His index finger pressed on the tip of his penis as he slowly began stroking it. Papyrus moaned out softly, whispering Sans's name. Papyrus wished that Sans was here. He let his imagination take flight. In his mind, he could see Sans forming ecto-breasts, a beautiful shade of blue as Sans would let Papyrus tease the nipple. He could almost hear Sans whimper as Papyrus would let his own tongue press over. Papyrus's face hot and flushed as he let his mind take flight.

Sans would say, "Your Majesty, what do you wish of me?"

And Papyrus would respond, "All of you."

He began to thrust into his hand a little faster, imagining himself inside Sans. He remembered how tight Sans was when they first hooked up. His insides felt like hot silk with smooth beads. Papyrus turned over to his chest, his hips moving frantically as he continued thrusting into his hand. He was biting on his pillow, desperately trying not let out a cry.

Papyrus knew that deep down, he was falling for Sans. And it pained him knowing that Sans didn't feel that way. How could he? He saw that Sans saw him as the King and his friend. They were no longer brothers like before. They were just two monsters that spent a lot of time together. And Sans wouldn't want to be with him anyway.

Papyrus could no longer resist himself. He let out a cry as he felt himself climax, crying out Sans's name. Papyrus was panting heavily as he felt a hot stickiness on his sheets. It had been a while since he last had come so hard. Papyrus felt a wave of relaxation pass over himself. He closed his eyes, he figured that he may as well get what little sleep he could get.


	7. Chapter 7

Sans sighed as he left one of the nobles home. They came to Sans in an attempt to see if he could sway the King in taking their daughter's hand in marriage. Sans didn't even realize that it was now getting to that time where many of the nobles would try to find a way to the throne. This was the fifth noble family within three days that had requested this of him. It saddened Sans that he was being used to get to the King. He wondered if this was now starting to happen or if has been happening with Papyrus for a while now.

 

Sans blushed when he recalled how he had secretly caught the King alone in his bed chambers. He had been playing with himself as he cried for Sans. As much as Sans knew that he shouldn't have been spying on the King, he couldn't stop. He wanted to help him, but he knew that if they were caught, it would bring too many problems for Papyrus. Sans hated it. He wanted to be there for Papyrus. Years of serving him, years of being there for him. So much time they had spent together. They were together before he became king, even though it was never romantic. But now, things change.

 

Sans wished that there was a way for them to be together. But he knew that there was no way for them to be together. This was the tragic story called their life. Sans hated that this was how they had to live. He knew that his soul yearned for the King, just as how the King yearned for him.

 

Sans eyes went wide as he suddenly remembered that there was a possibility. He knew that if he were to do it, there would be no turning back. He would have to literally give up everything that he was. But if it meant that there was a possibility for them to be together, he would gladly do it.

 

He rushed to the temple, forgetting the fact that he could teleport. His soul felt lighter than it had in a long time. If they accept him performing the ritual, that meant that there was a possibility of Papyrus and him being together.

 

Sans went in, going to one of the altars. He figured that if he were to try and convince a group of crazy whack jobs to allow him to partake in a dangerous ritual, he was going to have to get some mystical make-believe help. At least if they saw him "pray" to their dumb asses in their heavens, then maybe they would be more willing to help him.

 

Once he felt that he had been at the alter long enough, Sans walked to one of the priests.

 

"Um, excuse me?" Sans go the priest's attention.

 

"Yes, my child?"

 

"I want to speak to you in private. I have some things that I need to get out of my chest." Sans smiled, he tried to keep his nerves calm.

 

"Speak, my child. Have no fear."

 

"I want to do the Two Souls Ritual," Sans whispered.

 

"My child, are you sure?"

 

"Yes. I need to. I have been trying to live and be happy. But I can't. I've tried everything. I can't do this anymore." Sans felt himself losing his composure.

 

The thought of him not being able to be with Papyrus felt soul shattering. If he couldn't be with him, he honestly didn't know what would happen. Sans felt his body shaking. He wanted so desperately for them to be together.

 

"My child, we will do it. But understand two serious things. One, if we do perform this ritual, you will never be the same."

 

"I can live with that," Sans spoke.

 

"And two, if we do this ritual, there is a high chance that you may turn to dust. Are you still willing to do this ritual?"

 

"I am," Sans said.

 

"We can do the ritual when you are ready, then."

 

"We can do the ritual tonight, but let me write a letter. If I do not make it, I want this letter to be delivered to the King. I'm one of the monsters he trusts." Sans spoke softly.

 

"Gladly."

 

~*~

 

Sans took a deep breath as he began to make his way to the temple. Tonight he would do the ritual. He wrote his letter to Papyrus. In the letter, it explained what he tried to do. He wrote about how he hated the fact that there wasn't a way for them to be together unless if he did this. He wrote about how he was sorry that he could not tell him about his plan. He wrote about how he was sorry for turning to dust. He wrote about how he wanted Papyrus to be happy, even if he wasn't there. He just wanted the best for him. He wanted to just let him know that he was in love and that he was sorry that he couldn't stop himself.

 

When Sans reached the temple, he saw one of the priests. He quickly handed his letter to the priest as he made his way inside. Deep down inside, Sans knew that this was the right thing. Before Sans was a group of priests in a circle, one of them motioned him to the center.

 

Slowly, Sans made his way to the center of the circle. He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. He hoped that this would work. Sans didn't want Papyrus to have to read that letter. He already knew that if he did survive this, he was going to tear that letter to shreds, go to Papyrus and tell him how he felt.

 

Once Sans made the motion that he was ready, the priests began to whisper under their breaths. The smell of incense began to smother him. Suddenly, Sans fell to the floor. His body felt like it was falling apart. He coughed, a mixture of dust and magic coming out. Sans was convulsing as he felt his body become weaker.

 

He knew that this was going to be a while. He understood now why this was dangerous. The pain was so blinding. A part of him was begging for death. If he just became dust, the hurt would stop. He would find peace. Everything would end. Everything would be over. But at the same time, Sans knew that if he died, Papyrus would suffer. He could see, through his pain and tears, Papyrus. He was worth this. Every ounce of pain he was going through was for his love for his King. He smiled as he knew that despite the pain, this would be over.

 

Sans began gagging, he felt his body purging whatever was inside him. He heard a ping, his soul was out of his body. One of the priests grabbed it quickly, Sans let out a low moan. His body shivered as they thumbed his soul. He could feel them placing magic through his soul. His body was shivering as he felt his body heat up. The pain so great, he felt himself lose consciousness multiple times.

 

He lost track of the time. It felt like an eternity, although he figured that it may have only been a few minutes. Sans just wanted this pain to end. He wanted it over. Although in the back of his head, he knew it would. Everything had an ending. And he knew that this would pass.

 

The whispers had grown into a roar, an ancient tongue. Sans wanted to cry. The pain was just too much. But his tears would not form. He couldn't cry. He couldn't use his magic. He knew that this was part of the ritual. They were taking his magic out. This was one of the most dangerous things for a monster to do. Their bodies were mainly made of magic. In the ritual, they would take away almost all of the monster's magic. That is why this ritual was dangerous. Many times, too much magic would be taken out. And unfortunately, the amount of magic each monster had was different.

 

Sans began to feel his magic slowly return. His pain was slowly dulling. The ritual was ending. His pain would be over and he would no longer be seen as a he from their society. He would be seen as a monster that could be a potential partner for the King.

 

Sans sighed, hurting badly. Sans was pleased that this was going to end. He felt the excitement. Sans panted as one of the priests stroked his cheekbone gently.

 

"My daughter, it is done." the priest spoke soothingly.

 

Sans stirred awake, rubbing their eye socket, "I don't feel any different."

 

"It will take some time, do not worry, my child." the priest smiled as they helped Sans up.

 

"Thank you."

 

Sans walked out of the temple, he could see that it was morning. The priest he gave the letter to, handed it back, a smile on their face. Sans quickly tore up the letter, letting the paper fly into the air. Today was a new day. Today, Sans knew that soon he would be able to go to Papyrus. Sans would tell him what he did. He would see if Papyrus was alright in making him Queen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let you know that from this point on in the story, I'm going to be switching between pronouns with Sans. I will be using both male and female terms (more male, though). So please do not get into it. The reason for this is because Sans, for me, looks like the type of person who would really not give a crap if somebody would misgender him (would get annoyed if he saw somebody misgender somebody else though) since in his mind he's basically be feeling that he is still himself, regardless of what was in their pants.


	8. Chapter 8

Sans wore his shit eating grin. He survived the ritual last night and had a new lease on life. He was excited. He couldn't wait to see the King. For four years Sans was at the service of the King. For four years, Sans began to develop a relationship with the King, seeing Papyrus at his weakest and seeing him at his strongest. Papyrus was no longer his brother, that relationship died a long time ago, and Sans was alright with that. Sans saw Papyrus for the monster he was. He didn't care about him being King. Sans saw him as Papyrus. He always had been the sweet, goofy skeleton. But working with him so close over the years made his soul flutter.

 

Sans felt his face flush. He hoped that Papyrus would be alright with this. The moment that Sans survived the ritual was the moment that he cast away his own manhood. Sans did it for Papyrus. Sans did it for love. But most of all, Sans did it for himself.

 

Sans still felt like himself, however. He didn't feel like he was female, but he didn't feel exactly male. He just felt like himself. He was still Sans, regardless of the situation. Sans was just going to do what he did best, be there for Papyrus.

 

Once Sans reached the castle, he teleported to his room. He didn't expect to see Papyrus there.

 

“Your Highness.”

 

“Sans, don't 'Your Highness' me, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!” Papyrus was shouting.

 

“What do you mean? I was here all night,” Sans lied, hoping that Papyrus would buy it.

 

“Sans,” Papyrus spoke sternly, “think very carefully about your next answer.”

 

“Yes, your Majesty,” Sans spoke.

 

“Tell me the truth. Where have you been all night?”

 

Sans sighed, “I was at the Temple at the town square.” Sans spoke softly.

 

Papyrus looked at Sans with a hint of shock. Papyrus knew very well that Sans wasn't religious in the slightest. He was the last person you would expect to go to the temple for the sake of his soul.

 

“Why?”

 

Sans had a very hard time looking at Papyrus. Earlier, he was planning on just going straight to the tall skeleton, saying that he was in love with him and that he did the Two Souls ritual in order to be with him. He was going to say that he didn't know when he fell in love but he did and it stabbed his soul deeply knowing that his feelings betrayed him. He wanted to tell Papyrus that he couldn't forget about that night no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to be his Queen. He wanted to serve Papyrus, mind, body, and soul.

 

“Sans, please tell me,” whispered Papyrus.

 

“I did it because I want to serve you. Papyrus, I had the priests perform the Two Souls ritual. I went through hell because I was tired of having to deal with nobles begging me to put in a good word for their daughters.” Sans began, “I couldn't stand the thought of having one of them be with you. I did it because I was tired of feeling ashamed for loving you.” Sans was speaking so fast, tears threatening to betray him.

 

“Sans,” Papyrus shushed him as he held the small skeleton close to him.

 

“I didn't want to bother you about the marriage proposals because I couldn't find myself with them,” Papyrus smiled as he held Sans face.

 

“What?”

 

“Sans, to tell you the truth, I love you. You remember that night years ago? You told me that you wanted it to never happen. Truth be told, I couldn't force myself to forget it, even if I wanted to.”

 

Sans smiled, tears streaming as Papyrus kissed him tenderly. Sans felt his body tingle as the King kissed him. Both deepening the kiss. Sans felt a hot slender tongue in his mouth, teasing him. Sans kissed harder, pulling Papyrus closer.

 

Papyrus slowly led Sans to the bed, his hands going under the smaller skeleton's clothing. Sans let out a soft whimper in the King's mouth, driving Papyrus crazy with lust. Papyrus lightly pushed Sans on the bed, both laying down, kissing with a great need. Papyrus began kissing Sans on the side of his cheek, moving slowly to his neck. Their bodies felt hot, almost as if they would burst into a great fire because of the passion they shared.

 

Articles of clothing began to fly around, both letting out moans. Papyrus kissed Sans's collar bone, giving little licks that drove the smaller skeleton crazy. Sans felt his pelvis aching with lust, wanting desperately to serve his King. Papyrus smiled as he looked down at Sans. Both of their faces flushed with magic. Sans looked beautiful as Papyrus saw that Sans had already formed not only ecto-breasts but the female genitalia. The King smirked as he began to lick Sans's pubis, occasionally licking his pubic symphysis. Sans grasp the bed, failing at his attempts to stop his cries of pleasure, squirming desperately. Papyrus felt great pride knowing that he was able to make Sans feel this way.

 

Slowly, the hot orange ecto-tongue made its way to Sans's clitoris. The king began to press the button, sending the smaller skeleton's legs to spasm uncontrollably. Sans was begging for the King to take him. Sans wanted to serve Papyrus with his new body.

 

After what felt like an eternity of torture through pleasure, Sans felt Papyrus's hot breath across his femur. Sans was breathing heavily as his mind was clouded in ecstasy. Papyrus suddenly went back to Sans's chest, kissing between breasts. Sans was panting as Papyrus teased.

 

“Your Majesty.” Sans moaned.

 

“Shhh, Don't call me that when we are like this together,” Papyrus spoke in a husky voice.

 

The King motioned for Sans to view what their love had caused. Sans smiled as he saw a large orange member. The King's penis twitched with anticipation. Sans, unable and unwilling to deny the King, began to tease him, licking the head or suckling on the side of the dick. Papyrus let out a hushed moan as Sans began to service him. Papyrus sighed as he caressed the back of Sans' skull. The King was trying to keep himself calm as his arousal was teased by the small skeleton's mouth. It was taking every ounce of self-control he had to not force Sans' into deep throating him.

 

Sans let the engorged ecto-penis slide out of his mouth. He felt his womanhood slick with desire.

 

Sans blushed brightly as he laid on his side, his legs open revealing a slit dripping with the juices of his lust. His eyes burned with the same passion that was firing his soul. The King, falling to temptation, allowed his body to overpower the smaller skeleton, his erection sliding in.

 

It felt better than what he remembered. Sans felt amazing, his insides hugging tightly. The heat he produced was orgasmic. Sans felt his hips wiggle as he wrapped his arms around the King's neck. His legs wrapped around his hips as Papyrus thrust into him.

 

Sans was groaning heavily as his body felt like he was to die in bliss. Papyrus suddenly pulled out, causing Sans to fall on his back, ejaculating on the smaller skeleton. Orange streaks of cum covered Sans face and breasts. Both of them panted heavily as they looked at each other softly.

 

“Sans, there's a reason why I was looking for you last night.”

 

“Yes, your Majesty?”

 

“A child was spotted late in the night.”

 

Sans was quiet for a while. A child had appeared after so many years. He knew that he was going to have to take care of the child. He told the King long ago that he would. Even though Sans knew that it was something that Papyrus would not approve of.

 

“You know that the child will have to die,” Sans whispered.

 

“I know. I would just rather not see it.” Papyrus spoke as he eyes seem to lock across the room.

 

“I'll take care of the human, if that is what you command.”

 

“Please do not make me command you to end a life,” Papyrus spoke, his voice choking up.

 

Sans sighed as he got out of bed, his body glowed from the magic of their love. Sans grabbed a small towel along with a jar filled with water. He wasn't in the mood to take a bath but knew very well that he needed to wash up. Sans gingerly wet the wash cloth, cleaning off any evidence of what transpired between him and the King. Papyrus just silently watched as Sans began to meticulously clean his frame.

 

Once Sans deemed himself clean, he went into the closet, grabbing his blue hoodie, black shorts and putting on his slippers. Papyrus hadn't seen Sans wear this outfit in years. It was his clothes during the time they lived in Snowdin. Papyrus didn't like the outfit. It hid Sans' beauty. But then again, he was thankful that right now, only he had the pleasure of witnessing the blanched bones that curved delicately in a sultry fashion. Was Sans body like that now because of the Two Souls ritual, or was it always like that? Papyrus wasn't all too sure. He just knew that he was thankful for Sans being in his life.

 

Sans smiled, “I'll take care of the child, your Majesty” and with that, teleported, leaving Papyrus alone with his thoughts.

 

~*~

 

Sans sighed as he was walking around at Waterfall. The child that had fallen into the Underground was already known to have a Level of Violence around four or five. Sans soul felt a sharp pang of guilt. If he hadn't gone to the temple last night, he would have ended the child before they killed a single monster. But it was too late for tears. Sans had a more important matter to attend to. He needed to end that child before they brought harm to any other monster.

 

Sans smiled as he saw that he was lucky. He found the child relatively quickly. A little girl. She had a mop of ginger hair. Her face was dirty with the dust of the monsters she ended. Sans felt his magic begin to boil as he watched the child splash in the water as if nothing had happened. The child was laughing as she jumped in and out of the small pond. Sans waiting in the distance for the perfect moment to strike.

 

Sans held his breath as he and the child heard a sudden noise. Sans prayed that it wasn't another monster. The child quickly got out of the water, grabbing what appeared to be a knife with her. Sans watched the little girl like a hawk.

 

To Sans horror, there was another monster, one of the Temies. This was getting too dangerous.

 

“Hoi, I'm Temi!” Temi smiled happily as they got close to the human.

 

The girl slashed at Temi, causing Sans to take action. He was not going to sit around and do nothing while the other monsters died. He teleported next to Temi, teleporting them both to a safer place.

 

“Temi, please, let everybody know that there is a human in the area. Tell them to stay indoors until they are gone.”

 

“Temi want Temi Flakes. Temi hurting.”

 

“I know, look, this isn't exactly Temi Flakes, but I got a Hotcat.” Sans pulled out the Hotcat from his pocket.

 

Temi nodded as they accepted the food, quickly rushing to warn the others in the area. Sans teleported behind the child, magic pulsating from his eye. He was going to make sure that this child would never hurt another monster again.

 

“Kid, you mess with the wrong monster,” Sans spoke coldly.

 

Before the girl had time to react, Sans turned her soul blue, throwing her into the water. The girl thrashed wildly as she fought to get air into her lungs. Sans saw that she was showing signs of being a killer. If she hadn't, he would have ended her life quickly like the little boy so long ago. But this girl, no. She didn't deserve it. She killed. And it wasn't because she was forced. She killed because she could. And so Sans killed because there was no choice.

 

Slowly, the girl stopped moving, her body turning a sickly blue. And then, her soul appeared. Cyan light shinning. Sans plucked the soul before it faded into nothingness. He wasn't going to tell Papyrus how he killed this human. He knew that Papyrus would not approve. He didn't approve of him killing the first human since Frisk, and that one, he killed as quickly as he could. No, this one, he watched the life leave her body slowly. And as that breathe faded from her frail frame, so was justice fulfilled.

 

Sans looked at the body, this was one human nobody would miss.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Sans sighed as he looked at the mirror. Before him was a monster he almost couldn't recognize. The monster was breathtakingly beautiful. Bones as white as the snow back home, dress flowing like the rivers in Waterfall. The dress sparkled as the “stars” in the caves. A blue and yellow flower crown was placed over the monster's head as a veil of flowing fabrics similar to the style of the dress. Sans pressed his hand at the mirror, the monster in the mirror did the same.

Sans just could not believe that this was him. He knew that it would take some time for the ritual's effects to actually take effect. His features were now much more feminine. He had noticed, after the course of the months after the ritual, that he had lost about two inches in height. He felt a little self-conscious about it since he was already very small compared to other monsters. But there was nothing he could really do about it now.

Sans turned around when he heard the door open. It was one of the servants. Sans sighed as he held his chest. He felt like his soul was about to pop out. He was so nervous. In just mere minutes, Sans and Papyrus would be married. Sans was soon going to become Queen. Sans was just so nervous right now, he could hear his bones rattle.

“My Lady, the wedding is starting.”

Sans nodded as he followed the servant out of the room. The wedding was going to be held in the temple in New Home. Many monsters from all over Underground were going to be there. About three weeks ago, they had announced to all of the Underground that they were to be wed. It came as a surprise for some of the nobles, but it really didn't bother Sans. They were trying to make sure that they got a seat of permanent power by trying to force their daughters into the King's bed. It really bothered Sans that people treated Papyrus like he was a means to power in the Underground. They forgot that he was still a monster. He was still kind and sweet.

Sans was handed a bouquet of flowers as he stood behind a door. Just beyond that door, Sans knew that Papyrus was going to be there waiting for him. Sans had never been so scared in his life. Even though every inch of his body was screaming in fear, he was ready for this. He was ready to serve his King as Queen.

Sans took a deep breath before he opened the door. Everybody was looking at him as music played softly. He didn't recognize most of the monsters that were watching him and Papyrus marry. Sans walked slowly, his gaze at the front. He could see Papyrus smiling tenderly. It took all of Sans strength to just not bolt into Papyrus's arms. He felt relieved once he was close to Papyrus, the tall skeleton reaching out his hand for Sans. Sans accepted without a second thought, both of them stood next to each other.

The couple was gazing lovingly at each other, knowing that it was only a matter of time before they would be husband and wife. Papyrus grazed his hand across Sans cheek, Sans was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions as they began to spill from his eye sockets. Papyrus brushed away the rolling tear, both of them with a light blush running across their faces.

“Sans, so much has happened in such a short amount of time. I am the luckiest monster in all the Underground. I promise to love, serve, and protect you.”

  
“Papyrus,” Sans felt his words chocking, “you know what kind of person I am. You know that I promise to serve and love you.”

Papyrus smiled as he held Sans hands in his own. Sans was trying to hold in his tears as he looked up at Papyrus. Most of what the priest was saying flew in one ear and out the other for him. He was just so bewildered by the fact that he was getting ready to spend the rest of his life with him.

As soon as Sans heard the priest say that Papyrus could now kiss his bride, Sans soul leaped. Papyrus dipped Sans as they pressed against each other's mouths, tongues dancing gracefully in the others mouth.

~*~

Sans was driving Papyrus insane. Every little thing Sans was doing was making Papyrus flushed with desire, and the smaller skeleton knew it. Occasionally, Sans would lightly brush his hand over towards Papyrus's pants covered pelvis under the table. It took Papyrus everything in his power to keep himself from grabbing the smaller skeleton and taking them in front of the entire kingdom.

Papyrus was almost like a predator, watching Sans with a deep hunger. Every movement Sans made accentuated their beauty. Papyrus couldn't help but watch Sans, almost as if it were for the very first time. Sans looked so much different than he did 4 years ago. He was smaller now, his features almost doll like. His hips looked larger than what they were. Sans just looked like a breathtaking young woman, even though Sans was older than he.

Papyrus sat as he watched Sans dancing with some of the children of the Underground. He was a very kind monster, that Papyrus couldn't refute. But he knew that Sans, like everybody else, had a dark side. So many years had passed since Papyrus had told Sans that they were no longer brothers. Papyrus knew he said it out of anger so long ago on that night. It was back when Papyrus was still clinging to his ideals of not having to cause harm to anybody that was in the Underground; including any humans that entered. It infuriated Papyrus when he found out that Sans had killed the human. Even though he had all the right to just make Sans go back to Snowdin and let it be left at that, he couldn't. Deep down, Papyrus knew that he still needed Sans. Papyrus knew that because of Asgore's death and the deaths of many monsters, it was very unlikely that the next human child who came here would survive. They came at a time when all of his people were hurting and in search of a new hope. If Sans didn't kill the child, somebody else would. There was little doubt about that in Papyrus's mind.

But now, there was no way they could be “brothers” again. No matter how many times Papyrus may have commanded it, he couldn't command for blood to change. Sans was no longer considered “male” for the most part in the eyes of the Underground. He was considered both. Both male. Both female. And Sans was now his wife. Sans was now his woman, and he knew that she was fine with it.

Papyrus caught Sans laughing as they finished dancing with the children. Sans walked, swaying his hips one side to another, taking his seat next to his King. Papyrus sighed as he tried to keep his cool. Sans had gone right at it again, trying to rial him up, sexually taunting him. Sans had suddenly leaned in close to Papyrus, letting his breath hit his bones. The sudden warm air sent shivers up his spine.

“Stop looking at me as if you want to fuck me in the middle of the room.” Sans smiled as he whispered seductively.

“Then stop trying to make me fuck you senseless in front of the entire Kingdom.” Papyrus flashed his smile as he spoke just as softly.

“If you want, we can escape the party for a bit and help you out. If you want, meet me at the bathroom” Sans lustful tone seemed to almost mock Papyrus.

Papyrus nodded as Sans got up, walking towards a random direction, soon teleporting away from the party. Papyrus was going to wait about a minute or two, just to make sure that nobody would notice that they were both going to sneak out. Those minutes felt like centuries. But once he felt that enough time had passed, he stood up from the table he was sitting at, walking to the restroom.

As soon as he made it, he saw Sans sitting at the sink counter, legs spread open just enough for a hint of panties showing. Papyrus lost it he clanked his teeth with Sans. Even though it was a little painful, it was nothing compared to the pain that had formed between his pelvis. His pants were too punishing-- to painfully to his erection. Papyrus was dry humping his newly wedded bride, his hands frantic in trying to find their place on Sans' legs.

Sans was kissing back with the same fiery passion as Papyrus, his arms around the King's neck, trying to pull him deeper into the kiss. Papyrus had never kissed him this way before. The kiss felt desperate. Sans genuinely didn't realize that he had led Papyrus to his breaking point.

Sans slowly pulled away from the kiss, jumping off the counter. Papyrus held Sans close, ready to kiss Sans again. Sans, however, turned away, surprising the Skeleton King.

“Wait until the party is over, then I will give you your cake.” Sans smiled, giving him a wink as the smaller skeleton walked away.

Papyrus stood with a smirk on his face, watching as his new wife walked away, hips dancing like the flowers caught in a breeze.


	10. Chapter 10

Sans squirmed as Papyrus began to torment him. Papyrus was finally getting his revenge for how Sans kept on teasing him throughout their wedding reception. Papyrus held down Sans legs as he breathed onto Sans mound. Sans slit twitched as the warm air hit him. Sans felt like he was going to lose his mind. Papyrus smirked as he found the magical love button, washing it over with his ecto-tongue. Sans let out a cry as the hot tongue gingerly pressed against his clit.

 

The moment that the party had ended, both of them went to the MTT resort. And as soon as they stepped inside their room, Papyrus had ripped off the wedding dress Sans had on. The majority of lace and fabric was a beautiful mess all over the floor.

 

Sans was crying out in pleasure as Papyrus flicked his tongue throughout his womanhood. Sans could feel his mind swimming through a pool of ecstasy as Papyrus continued to tease his lover. A big part of Papyrus was very tempted to just stop what he was doing and go to sleep. It would have been the perfect way to get Sans back for the party. But the other part of him didn't want to do go that far because he was starting to get really into it. Papyrus knew that he was getting close to wanting to just take Sans.

 

Sans was begging for Papyrus to go further, but Papyrus ignored him, focusing on his little blue button and his sweet honey dripped. Papyrus could taste the sweet intoxication that was Sans. He could taste the very lust within the small skeleton's body and it was the sweetest milk he had ever drank.

 

He could hear Sans deliciously sweet moans, already lost in the pleasure of their dark royal ride. Papyrus saw the perfect opportunity. He quickly removed his pants, smiling at the large bulge that had formed. The King rubbed his erection over his new Queen's slit. Sans let out a cry as Papyrus slapped his slit with his dick a few times. Papyrus smirked as he looked at his Queen, shivering in desperation as Sans clutched the mattress.

 

Papyrus let out a low moan as he suddenly entered his Queen. The King lost it as he felt his hips thrust uncontrollably into his Queen. Sans let out ragged cries of twisted pleasure as Papyrus thrust into him. Sans looked at Papyrus, his eyes glazed over in lust. It looked as if Papyrus was holding his breath as he thrust, his mind focused on their passion.

 

Sans let out a small gasp as he felt Papyrus's strong hands flip him over. Papyrus quickly set Sans on all fours, forcing his hips up in the air and his head low. Sans felt bewildered as Papyrus moved him so quickly. He could barely connect the dots to how Papyrus managed to do it.

 

Papyrus put the head of his penis close to Sans anus. Sans was panting, not sure what to expect. Papyrus smirked as he tapped the head of his dick at the puckering hole, amused by how it twitched with his touch. He took his member off Sans hips, keeping his head close to Sans hips. Papyrus, without even thinking let a tongue slip out of his mouth, swishing around the blue puckering anus. Sans let out a cry, mixed feelings swelling inside him. Papyrus tongue felt soft and warm as it teased him, yet he felt weird because he had never had anybody do this to him.

 

Papyrus, once he felt that Sans was wet, he stuck a finger inside Sans back side. He could feel the smaller skeleton tense up from just the single digit inside him. Papyrus whispered sweetly to Sans, trying to keep his lover as relaxed as possible. Papyrus moved his finger around, letting his Queen get themselves accustomed to the idea of something entering him through a different hole. Once he saw that Sans was fully relaxed for a bit, Papyrus put the other finger inside. Sans tightened up, but not as much as what Papyrus was expecting. Little by little, he let his Queen get used to his fingers until he had enough of his digits inside to make his own girth seem as if it was not that big of an issue. Papyrus took his fingers out of Sans, the same familiar honey soaking his fingers. The King coated the tip of his member with his lover's juices. He looked at Sans tenderly as he positioned himself over his lover. Papyrus could feel Sans smaller hole begging for him to enter. Papyrus carefully thrust in, feeling himself being sucked in. Both skeletal lovers let out a lustful cry. Papyrus could feel Sans taking him fully, squeezing him almost painfully. It took everything for Papyrus to not climax right there in the moment.

 

Once Sans had loosened up a bit, and Papyrus could see that he wasn't going to nut at that second, Papyrus sighed softly. The King started to thrust his new Queen, the tempo slow at first. Little by little increasing the tempo like the war drums. Papyrus felt himself slowly going mad with pleasure. This was one of the best feelings he had ever experienced. Sans was much tighter than normal. It was music for him as he heard Sans cry out in lust with every thrust he made. Sans, he could see, had already climaxed, his slit a gooey mess. Papyrus thrust a few fingers inside Sans womanhood, amazed at how easy they went in.

 

Sans let out a cry Papyrus continued to pleasure him. His mind was fogged in lust. All he wanted was Papyrus. He wanted to have nothing but Papyrus. He wanted his taste stuck in his mouth. He wanted This moment to last forever.

 

Papyrus let out a shrilling cry as he suddenly came. His breath struggled out of his body as he and Sans collapsed to the bed. Sans nuzzled his head on his King's chest. Papyrus sighed as he wrapped his arms around the smaller skeleton. Both o their souls hummed with a peace.

 

Both stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Sans slowly peeled the King's arm off of him. Sans wanted to change out of the trashed wedding dress. It was a bit of a waste, Sans felt when he looked at the mirror. The dress was in pieces. The dress, once flowed like a river, now looked like a crumpled dirty tissue paper. The dress was stained with orange and blue cum. Sans face flushed blue with magic, knowing that those stains were there because of their session. Sans carefully took off the dress, knowing that there was no way that he would ever be able to wear it again. It was a shame, he really did love how the dress looked.

 

Sans let the rest of the dress hit the floor. Sans went to the bathroom, wanting to wash up before he went to sleep. He could hear Papyrus lightly snoring. Sans knew that Papyrus was out like a light. He was always so easy to get to sleep. Sans looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He smiled to himself as he inspected his body. His sacrum was stained orange along with his coccyx.

 

Sans got in the shower, turning it on. He smiled as the water hit his bones. The pitter-patter of the water hitting the ceramic tub and his bones soothed Sans. He felt his body getting heavy, unsure if it was the hot water or the rhythmic sounds of the water.

 

Once Sans finished showering and turned off the water. He grabbed a towel to dry himself, tossing it on the floor when he was done. He got out of the bathroom, looking at Papyrus resting. Sans smiled as he crept back to the bed. Sans covered himself and Papyrus with the blanket, feeling the warmth envelop him. He knew that this was going to be a long week for Papyrus. They were going to be here for a week without him doing his Kingly duties. Sans knew it was going to be really interesting.

 

~*~

 

Sans was riding Papyrus hard as Papyrus let out a moan. Sans was wearing a bit of lingerie that gave him almost a doll like appearance. His ecto-breasts were a big part in keeping the fabric from falling off his slick bones. His body was covered in his ecto-flesh just for this outfit. Beneath his breasts was a soft ribbon tied up into a bow. From just a bit of under his breast to a fraction of his waist, the fabric was solid, everything else was a soft see through lace with intrinsic designs.

 

Sans body shock in delight as he felt his body succumb to his orgasm. Papyrus smiled as he looked at Sans, his small body tremble with pleasure. He rubbed his hands across his legs, feeling the transition from bone to ecto-flesh.

 

Papyrus lightly pushed Sans off of him, feeling the warmth of Sans' womanhood retreating. Sans laid on his side as he watched Papyrus get dressed. Today, he wanted to just go to the Underground. Sans knew that sooner or later, he would have to get out of bed and get dressed.

 

Papyrus had put on some black jeans, a white shirt, and a brown jacket. The King walked over to his Queen, holding them close to his body. Sans could feel Papyrus's soul thumping with life. It was the most soothing sound he had ever heard in his life.

 

"I'll get up. I just want a few more minutes like this." Sans smiled softly as he closed his eyes for a moment.

 

Papyrus rubbed Sans back tenderly. He did it until Sans began to stretch. Papyrus got out of the bed and went through one of the drawers, finding some clothes for his bride. Papyrus found a navy blue dress with white dots all over it. Sans accepted it, changing into the article of clothing. Today, they were going to just walk around, help whoever needed help, and just enjoy life.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Papyrus and Sans sighed as they saw the last commoner leave the palace. Two years had passed since they were wed. Two years of a loving marriage. They had their times where they had bumped heads, but every couple had their moments. Sans smiled as he rested his head on Papyrus's. He knew that he was going to have to talk to Papyrus sooner or later. There was talk about how the Kingdom was starting to become anxious. They were waiting for a royal child.

Sans blushed deeply at the thought of children. He could imagine it now. He could see his ecto-body engulfed from the stomach with a shining soul. He could see Papyrus smiling tenderly as he played with a small skeleton child. Their child. Sans knew that Papyrus would make an amazing father. Sans was just scared that he wouldn't be a good mother. Papyrus was more patient than he was. Even though Sans did a fine job raising Papyrus. It would be different. This child wouldn't be living in poverty. This child would be born into a Kingdom and loved by all of their people.

"Are you alright, Sans?" Papyrus asked.

Sans jumped, letting go of his stomach, "Yeah."

Papyrus held Sans closely, not in the mood to press his wife further. He just wanted to hold her close to his body. Papyrus, after some time, let go of Sans. He smiled as they walked together back to their room. Their night ritual had begun. Sans would always motion for Papyrus to unzip the back of their dress, the dress would fall to the ground and Sans would step over it. Sans would then pick up the dress and have it hang and would then grab her robe. It was a light blue robe made of lace and wool. It was so comfortable.

"Sans," Papyrus called.

"Yes?"

"What's going on in your mind?"

"Nothing, love," Sans spoke as they began to look at the mirror.

Sans still couldn't get the thought out of his head no matter how hard he tried. Were they ready for a child? Should they have a child? It would bring happiness for the Kingdom, but he didn't know if Papyrus was willing to at this moment.

Sans knew that sooner or later, Papyrus was going to have to father at least one child. But would he be alright in bringing a child into their world right now? Would he want a child right now? Sans could barely tell that he was breathing heavily, Papyrus handing him a glass of water.

"Sans, you're lying to me. What is the matter with you?"

Sans sighed, "It's nothing, really."

"Sans, please," Papyrus whispered.

Sans looked up at Papyrus, "Do you want kids?"

Papyrus was taken aback. He didn't know where this was coming from. He had thought about children. He knew that he was going to have to produce an heir eventually. But with all that has been happening, it never really crossed his mind.

"Yeah, I would like kids," Papyrus spoke.

"I think the Kingdom might want us to," Sans whispered.

"Why?"

"Papyrus, I hear a lot of talk from the people."

"The people always talk."

"True."

"Sans, I want a child, but not because the Kingdom wants me to. I want one because I want to have one with you," Papyrus spoke.

"I'm scared."

Papyrus whispered softly as he held Sans close to him, feeling his soul pounding as the King conquered his Queen like so many times.

~*~

Sans and Papyrus had been trying since that night. They were mixing soul sex along with their regular sex in an attempt to bring a better chance of Sans carrying a child. But both were enjoying themselves as they tried. Every morning when they would awaken, Sans would take the covers off of himself, seeing if his ecto-stomach would remain with a small glow. For three months, nothing happened. Sans knew that it would take a while.

But last night, it was special. Last night was when his heat had come. And that would mean that his heat would increase their chances. Quickly, Sans had taken the covers off of himself. This time, the results he and Papyrus had been waiting for had arrived. He was pregnant. His ecto-stomach gave off a soft glow from the developing soul inside him.

"Papyrus!"

Papyrus woke up, confused from his slumber. Sans presented himself to him. Papyrus rubbed his eyes a bit before he realized what he saw. Inside his wife was new life. They were going to start a family. Inside Sans was the proof of their love. Inside his lover was their love. And he couldn't wait until it came out into the world so they could show the kingdom their love personified.

Papyrus kissed Sans sweetly as he picked him up. Sans let out a small laugh as he felt Papyrus lift him up into the air. Both of them twirled a bit, their mouths pressed against each other. Papyrus felt nothing but joy as the news hit him. He was going to be a father.

Sans smiled as Papyrus let him down back on the floor. Both of them talked with excitement about what they should do, from when they would announce to the kingdom of the pregnancy to what they would name their child. Both of them had stars in their eyes as they continued on about how their life was about to change.

The smaller skeleton smiled as they looked sweetly at their tummy. Life was inside them. Life was really inside of them. Right now, there was a little monster that he had never met that depended on Sans to live. They needed Sans to survive until they came out into the real world. And then they would need both him and Papyrus. Sans had yet to see them and already his soul swelled with love for them. Sans didn't know he could love more than he already did. But with the fact that he was with child, made him feel as if his heart simply grew larger to accommodate the love he had for this child and for Papyrus. Nothing could go wrong. Not a god damn thing.


	12. Chapter 12

Papyrus looked at his wife, arousal in eyes. Sans never looked more beautiful than now. Papyrus could see the lust in Sans eyes. Papyrus, more than anything, wanted to claim Sans. Slowly, Papyrus's eyes gazed hungrily at his lover, resting at the bulge of Sans' stomach. He could see the soul developing, the light a bit dimmer than it would be as the light fought through Sans ecto-flesh.

The King kissed sweetly over his Queen's stomach, Sans let out a small whimper of pleasure as the kisses reached his breast. Sans moaned out softly as Papyrus began to suckle on his tit, the other hand pressing against his mound. Sans legs trembled as the King prepared him for their love.

Sans was laying on his side as his stomach was engulfed with life. It had become difficult for him to sleep on his back, and he was a bit too scared to sleep on his stomach because of the baby. Papyrus released the supple breast from his mouth, looking at his beautiful wife. Papyrus could feel that Sans was ready.

Papyrus motioned for Sans to go on top of him, Sans sitting peacefully on top of his member. Papyrus moaned as he felt himself slide into Sans. His body hot as he felt his hips thrust slightly into Sans. Sans continued letting out soft moans as his hips began to grind into Papyrus's manhood. Papyrus held in a moan as Sans was grinding harder into him. At random Papyrus would make his Queen burst into a moan as he thrust into Sans, lifting the small skeleton into the air a bit.

Sans felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head as the pleasure intensified. Sans bones began to rattle as his lust flowed through him. Sex at this point was more exciting for Sans. He felt more sensitive since then. The pleasure was so intense Sans felt as if he were going to cry.

Papyrus let out a low moan as he felt Sans constrict around his penis. He felt as if Sans body was trying to milk his very essence. And if Sans was, Papyrus didn't care. If it felt this good, he didn't mind. Papyrus carefully pulled Sans off of him. Papyrus sat upright, his back on the bed post, motioning for Sans to come back.

“Love, keep your back turned,” Papyrus whispered in a husky tone dipped in seduction.

Sans obeyed as he slid right back into Papyrus's erection, feeling the tall skeleton's arms wrap around him. Sans felt safe as Papyrus held him close to his body. And he felt amazing as Papyrus thrust gently into him. Sans felt his face heat up as he grind more into Papyrus's pelvis. Sans could feel his own hand wonder to his clit, playfully rubbing himself as he felt the thrusts of his King.

Papyrus closed his eyes as he huffed. Papyrus was close to his climax. He felt his body wash over in hot lost. With a strangling moan, Papyrus felt his hot load release into his wife. Sans was crying out, his body violently shaking with lust.

Sans carefully got off of Papyrus, the King's seed oozing out of him in a hot gooey mess. Sans, with wobbly legs, walked to where they kept a water jar for washing. There was an embroidered cloth on top of the jar as Sans took it in his hand. With Papyrus watching, Sans poured some of the water in a bowl and dipped the cloth into the bowl. His fingers touched the water slightly, the cool liquid felt wonderful on his heated bones. The Queen squeezed the excess water from the cloth and began to clean themselves. The cloth quickly stained with blue and orange from the royal love session.

Papyrus got out of bed, already dressing himself. He didn't need much of refreshing the way his queen did. After they were done, his penis would disappear. The only times that he would do what Sans did was if they had gone multiple rounds since that's when he would get messy.

Both Sans and Papyrus were fully dressed, ready to start their day.

~*~

Sans smiled as he was walking out in New Home. He was able to get ahead of his schedule and wanted to just walk around the city. He smiled when he stopped to see a small child selling flowers. Sans, with a skip in his soul, went towards the small monster child selling flowers. They were a beautiful creature. They had eyes as big as saucers, multi-colored scales covered their body as they smiled at the Queen.

“Hello, child,” Sans smiled sweetly.

“Your Highness!” the child cried out.

Sans let out a small bell of a laugh as he saw the child's reaction. The little monster handed Sans a flower, Sans smiled as he took a sniff.

“How much, child?”

“Oh, it's free for you, Your Highness.”

“Oh, nonsense. I would be more than happy if I got you something.” Sans smiled sweetly.

Sans gave his hand to the small child, the little one accepting the Queen's hand. Sans went to the marketplace, searching for a stand to buy the little monster something to eat. He could see from what the child had on that this was their means of living. It broke his soul to see such a small child fending off the world with nobody. He remembered when he was a small bag of bones how he would do things like selling small trinkets to running errands for others to keep food on Papyrus's plate. That was many lifetimes ago. Now, Papyrus was King, and he was his Queen.

“Do you want to know a secret?” Sans asked.

“You mean, you want to tell me a secret?” the little monster child asked, amazed that the Queen wanted to share something as intimate as a secret.

“When I was your age, I did the same thing as you. I took care of the King because both of us were really poor,” Sans smiled softly, “We even lived in one of the caves in Waterfall.”

“Really?”

“Really, really,” Sans spoke.

“But you're the Queen now!”

“Yeap.” Sans chirped, “Do you have a little brother or sister?”

“Three of them.”

“Oh, well then. We better get some food in their bellies.” Sans smiled sweetly.

The child let out a gasp as she suddenly hugged the queen, thanking Sans for their kindness. Sans blushed as he accepted the hug. He remembered how rarely growing up he was given a break. He promised himself that the moment when he grew up and saw other monster children going through the same struggle he did growing up, he would help them in whatever way he could. Now that he was Queen, he knew that he had the power to change the lives of this child and their siblings. Regardless of the fact if they were orphans or not. If their parents lived, they were clearly not in a good situation since they had their child selling flowers trying to keep food on their table.

Sans's smile faded when he saw where the child and their siblings were living. They were leaving an abandoned house, the roof looked like it was about to fall apart. The monster child that was selling flowers looked like they were maybe ten, but their siblings were much younger. The youngest was around three. Sans remembered how Papyrus looked at that age. Face covered in dirt from play, completely unaware of how difficult providing for everybody was for their big sister. It broke Sans soul seeing those children suffering out in the streets.

The smallest monster child waddled towards Sans, a bright smile on their face as they looked up at Sans.

“Miss Lady Ma'am?”

“Little brother!” the flower girl cried out.

“Do you want to play with me?”

Sans laughed at how the small child did not care for status. It was refreshing to see that they didn't care for him being the Queen. It was just relaxing.

“It's alright, Child,” Sans let the flower girl know, “And I would love to play with you.”

Today, nothing could really go wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

Fear was an understatement for Sans. Fear, right now, was surging through his body as he looked at his stomach. Something was wrong. Sans was about a month away from giving birth. The pregnancy had been harder on him than what he expected, but he didn't want to worry Papyrus. The baby seemed to pick up his lazy habits since it didn't move all that much. But for the last week, the baby hadn't moved an inch.

Sans was terrified as he cried to Papyrus. Both of them going to the royal scientist to see if they could find out what was happening. Sans was just praying to any god that would listen to keep his child safe. The Queen could feel their tears threatening to escape their eye sockets as the King held them close. Both of them were rushing as quickly as they could. Under normal circumstances, Sans would have just teleported to the Royal Scientist's lab, but because of the pregnancy, it was best to not over exert himself.

Their only regret was that the Royal Scientist's lab was in Hotlands. Papyrus had ordered one of the servants to open the door of the castle, almost barking the order instead of his usual kind tone. The servants quickly obeyed, seeing that both the King and Queen were in a frantic rush. Quickly, they stepped out of the castle, Papyrus putting Sans in the carriage. He told the driver while stepping inside, to take them immediately to the Royal Scientist's Lab.

The King held his Queen close to him, letting Sans cry silently. He felt foolish. He should have been more careful. He should have told Papyrus the moment that things were starting to become complicated. But Sans chopped it up to first-time pregnancy and him over analyzing everything. He wished that he didn't.

“It's going to be alright,” Papyrus spoke softly as he rubbed Sans back.

The ride to the lab was silent most of the way with the occasional sniffle from Sans. He just wanted the baby to move, even if it was ever so slightly. If they just move, it would relieve his fears. He would know that they were alright. Their world would finally stop shaking.

The carriage halted, the driver opening the door for the royal couple. Papyrus took Sans out carefully, his large belly making it difficult for him to move. Sans just felt so tired. He wasn't sure if it was because of the worry of his child or if it was just simple pregnancy. But everything would be resolved soon. That, at least, would help ease his mind.

The royal scientist was waiting outside of the lab for them. They were a tall monster, just a little bit larger than Papyrus. A single eye with a grinning mouth. Their bottom jaw had two sharp teeth almost like tusks poking out. His body covered in a dawn of white feathers.

“Your Majesties,” the scientist bowed.

“No need for the formalities,” Papyrus spoke kindly.

“King Papyrus, Queen Sans, if that is alright with you, I know that you both did not show up for tea. So what seems to be the reason?”

“My baby.” Sans held his stomach closely.

“Our child hasn't been moving and it appears that their soul's light is dimmer than normal.”

The scientist motioned for them to follow him quickly. Concern plastered on his face as he took them to the lab. It had been ages since Sans was in this lab. The last time he was here was back when Alphys was the royal scientist. He missed her. But the new royal scientist was one of the brightest minds in all of the Underground and he had proven useful thus far.

“Your Highness, please take a seat.” the Royal Scientist spoke softly to Sans.

Sans and Papyrus sat down, wanting everything to be alright. Everything had to be alright.

“Your Highness, when did you notice anything odd with the baby?” they asked as he began to take out some medical equipment.

“Last week. The baby wasn't moving. I just thought that the baby was getting my laziness.” Sans tried to crack a smile.

“Lazy, you? I sometimes wonder who works harder, you or your husband.” the scientist joked.

“Believe it or not, but Sans for the longest time was the biggest lazy bones ever.” Papyrus was trying to keep the situation light.

“Well then, please breath deeply, I would have never guessed,” he was taking Sans vitals, “good.”

Time seemed to pass slowly as they answered question after question. How was Sans eating? How was Sans sleeping? Was he teleporting when he wasn't supposed to? Was he working too hard? Was he stressing over unnecessary things? Was he using his magic inappropriately? And then one of the questions caused Sans bones to rattle.

“How much HP do you have, your Highness?” the scientist questioned Sans.

“Why would you need to know that?” Sans immediately went on the defense.

“Standard questions.”

“My HP has nothing to do with my child. Both Papyrus and I are Boss Monsters.” Sans spat venomously.

Papyrus looked at Sans a little taken aback. He had never once seen Sans speak so darkly. This reaction from Sans stunned the King. Sans was just so easy going that it surprised him to see this side of his Queen.

“I mean no disrespect.” the scientist spoke calmly.

“This is ridiculous. You're accusing that it's my fault!” Sans was shouting.

Without even giving the Royal Scientist a chance to defend himself, Sans teleported out of the room. He would have gotten further if it wasn't for his worry over his unborn child. Sans was just basically a few steps away from the door where the King and the Royal Scientist were in.

“I apologize. I don't know what got into her.” Papyrus spoke softly.

“Oh, I'm the one who must apologize. I should have explained why I was bringing up the Queen's HP. By any chance, your Majesty, would you know it?”

Papyrus was silent for a while, Sans was holding in his tears. Nobody knew his horrible secret. He was perhaps one of the weakest Boss Monster ever. Even though he had a high LV because killing those human children were the fastest way in getting a high Level of Violence, his HP could never grow. It had been stuck at one for a very long time. Not even Papyrus knew it. Sans was always careful in revealing it, even to Papyrus.

“No, I do not.” Papyrus sighed, almost embarrassed.

The Royal Scientist sighed as he heard the King's answer. He really wished that the King knew it. That information would be extremely helpful in determining what would be the best course of action.

“Why is knowing Sans HP so important?” Papyrus asked.

“Well,” the Scientist began, “when a monster is to bear a child, often times, the infant and the mother's life forces are linked.”

“I know this,” Papyrus stated.

“Yes, but what most monsters do not know is that during the pregnancy, the infant, in a sense, borrows some of the mother's HP. Normally, it's just a few HP like three or five. But for monsters with low HP, such as ten or under, a pregnancy can be very dangerous.”

Sans could feel his soul sinking into despair as he heard them talk.

“What do you mean dangerous?” Papyrus was now worried.

“Dangerous. Not only for the child but for the mother. The less HP the mother has, the more dangerous the pregnancy. In those situations, it's a battle between mother and child. Which one is strong enough to live. And in some cases, neither do.”

“And if Sans were to have the lowest HP, what then?” fear hinted in the King's voice.

The Royal Scientist gave a small chuckle before answering, “I doubt the Queen has one HP. But if that were the case, theoretically, she shouldn't be this far along. Her body would have recognized the fetus as a threat and would have killed it before you both ever saw the baby's light. And even if by some miracle, the Queen does have one HP and IS this far along, the baby is killing her. Or her body is giving the baby the minimum.”

“So?” Papyrus wasn't sure how to ask.

“So if the Queen did have a single HP and lives, that baby will die when we cut the umbilical cord. Once we cut its life link to their mother, that baby will turn to dust. It simply will not have enough HP to live.

Sans didn't want to hear this anymore. He teleported, not caring at the moment how far he went. He was back in his and Papyrus's room. He staggered to their bed, tears just falling uncontrollably. This was his sin. To have a child and have fate cruelly take them away. This was his punishment for his sins. Sans cried bitter tears into his pillow. The Queen felt their bones rattling uncontrollably with grief. Sans just wanted nothing more for those words to be false. Sans wanted desperately for his child to live.

It was his fault. All of his fault. Sans was crying for so long, he didn't even realize Papyrus was already back in the castle and in their room. He had sat down on their bed, rubbing Sans back. And it killed Sans more. He didn't deserve Papyrus. He couldn't give him a healthy offspring. There would never be an heir from him. Sans would never be a mother. And that was more painful than anything he had ever felt.

“Sans,” Papyrus whispered.

“I'm so sorry” Sans just spoke over and over.

“It's alright.”

“No, I should have told you. Papyrus, I only have one HP. I killed our child.” Sans cried harder into the pillow.

Papyrus just sat there silently, just trying as hard as he could to keep both his and his Queen's world from shattering. It was just terrifying seeing how much power a child could possess. Their child was not even alive, and would never live; yet, their child had the power to throw their world into complete chaos. Their unborn child already killed their dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

The day after Sans revealed his HP to Papyrus, he had made Sans stay in the Lab to monitor his health. Word got out quickly that something wasn't right with Sans and the baby, but Papyrus was careful in making sure it never reached Sans. The Queen told his King everything that he heard between the Royal Scientist him. Papyrus just shushed Sans, reassuring him that everything would be fine.

Sans laid in one of the beds in the True Lab. Sans groaned in discomfort as he felt his body cramp up. The scientist told him this was going to be common for labor. He had been feeling it for a bit, but normally, would just change position a bit and the pain would leave. But it seemed that no matter how many times he changed his position, the pain would not ebb. It just felt like a huge pressure was on his abdomen. Sans saw one of the servants from the castle with a glass of water. She handed the drink to Sans, the Queen spoke softly thanking them.

Papyrus entered the room, smiling as he saw Sans. He was trying his best to stay positive. Sans was getting worse. His HP dropped to half the other night. The Royal Scientist was just amazed at how Sans only had one HP and was still somehow this far. It seemed that this situation just fascinated him. This was a very rare situation. Most monsters with one HP in Sans position would be infertile in one way or another. But for Sans to make it to a full pregnancy was just mind blowing.

“How do you feel?” Papyrus asked.

“I feel like something is stabbing me,” Sans muttered as he felt another wave of pain wash over him.

Sans knew that something changed. He was going into labor. But he knew that it was not happening yet. Sans just groaned as he felt more of the contractions. A big part of his wanted this to just move along faster. A part of Sans was still hoping that he and his child would beat the odds against them. Sans wanted to be a mother. He wanted his baby to live. They were innocent in all of this. They deserved to have a life better than the ones that Papyrus and Sans had. They would be born into a loving family. They would never know the pain of living in the streets. They would never know the struggle of having to starve in the night as they worked to the breaking point.

Hours passed slowly, the only thing that the Queen felt was keeping time was the contractions. The pain a little irregular, but constant. The Royal Scientist would come by occasionally, seeing how far Sans was with the labor pains. Sans was just wanting this to finish as quickly as possible.

“Papyrus, can you rub my back? It hurts a bit.” Sans asked softly, trying to hide his pain.

“Of course.” Papyrus smiled as he began to rub Sans lower back.

It helped a little. That Sans was at least happy. Sans just felt so lucky that Papyrus was here for him. He just wanted to have things turn out right. He was scared. He just wanted to have the baby safe and healthy. Everything else didn't matter so long as the baby was alright. Honestly, at this point, Sans didn't care much for his life. If his life had to end so his child would live, then he would gladly do it.

“It's time now.” the Royal Scientist spoke.

Sans sighed in relief as the scientist began explaining what would be happening. Sans knew that he was soon going to give birth. He could feel his fear throughout his body. He didn't know what to expect. It was his first time giving birth. And with all the complications that had presented themselves, he was terrified for the worst. Sans just groaned as the pain seemed to intensify. If everything turned out alright, he wanted to just keep his child safe. Even though he had yet to see them, he loved his baby more than anything else in this world. Sans felt that he loved this baby more than Papyrus, although that love was very different. Sans just wanted the best for his child. He wanted to give everything that he could never have growing up.

Sans let out a low groan as the other contraction washed over him. The pain was getting too much for him. Papyrus whispered to Sans, promising that everything was going to be alright.

A sudden rage boiled inside Sans. The pain was just starting to blind him. And Papyrus was not making it better. He didn't know how much pain he was going through right now. He wasn't about to push a damn bowling ball out of his body. Sans felt his body shaking, Papyrus rubbed his back gently.

“Papyrus.” Sans tried to keep his voice steady.

“Yes?”

“Do you want to keep your hand?”

“Sans?”

“Stop fucking touching me or I'll beat you with your arm,” Sans growled as another wave of pain rolled past him.

Papyrus quickly stopped touching Sans, placing his hands on his lap. He figured that the pain was starting to get to him and just felt it was best to leave Sans be. Papyrus sighed as he stood up from his chair. He was starting to get nervous. Sans was about to go into labor. Sans was in pain and as much as Papyrus wanted to help Sans through it, he honestly had no idea how to without Sans wanting to kill him on the spot.

“Get this thing out of me!” Sans was screaming, pain in his voice.

He gave up with trying to be strong right now. He was hurting. This fucking sucked. He just wanted this baby out of him, and he wanted them out of him this very minute. Sans let out another low cry as he felt his body being dragged into another rush of pain. His thighs were hurting as much as his abdomen and lower back. It was too much for him.

“Alright, the water finally broke,” the Royal Scientist smiled.

“Get this thing out of me now!” Sans shouted.

“Your Highness, it doesn't exact-”

Sans started screaming again, throwing word after word of curse words. Papyrus and the Royal Scientist blushed deeply at what they heard. Sans did not care for the vulgarity that spewed from his mouth. He was hurting and felt that he had every right do just scream and say any word he damn well wanted.

“Your Highness, I see the head! Just push.”

Sans did as he was told. Sans felt that if monsters could defecate, he would have done it already. His body was in agonizing pain. He wanted this baby out of him already. He wanted his baby in his arms. He wanted everything to go back to normal. He just wanted for the Royal Scientist's words about the baby to not be true.

The sudden pain from the pressure he had left his body. Sans was panting heavily as he tried to grasp what was going on. His mind was foggy from the pain. Sans was slurring, almost as if he were drinking the entire day. A part of him wished he was. At least the pain afterward wouldn't have been anywhere near as bad. But the pain was much less now, his body throbbed in a dull pain.

“It's a boy.” the Scientist spoke as he handed the baby to Papyrus.

Papyrus had a soft weary smile on his face. The baby made no sound. It was just abnormal. Any normal baby, human or monster, would have made its cries of life from the moment they leave their mother's womb. Yet this little bundle of bones made no sound. It ripped his soul to shreds as he held his son.

“I want my baby.” Sans was crying, reaching out, trying to take the small baby.

Papyrus carefully handed their child to Sans. Was small. Much smaller than normal boss monsters when they were born. Sans held his baby, scared at just how delicate they were. His bones were much weaker than they should have been. His son felt as if he were about to break with just Sans holding him. Sans was shaking. He didn't want those words to be true. He didn't want to believe that his son was going to turn to dust. It wasn't the natural order of things. This monster in his hands was supposed to be able to live. He was supposed to outlive both Sans and Papyrus and everything was supposed to be fine.

Sans forced that thought out of his mind. His son was fine. His son was healthy. He was just resting. He was being lazy just like him. It was funny. Sans chuckled softly as he kissed his child's forehead. Sans was shushing his son as if he could hear the baby crying. Of course, his baby was crying. All babies cry when they are born.

“Hey little guy, mommy's here,” Sans cooed to his baby.

Papyrus and everybody else in the room looked at Sans uncomfortably. The Queen was slowly losing it. Sans continuously kissed his son tenderly as tears streamed from his face. His son was beautiful. He looked so much like his father with just a slightly rounded face like his. He was small, smaller than Sans when he was born. It didn't matter though. He was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen.

“I love you,” Sans whispered softly as he kissed his baby.

“Your Highness, I have to cut the cord.” the Royal Scientist whispered.

Sans eye light faded suddenly, his body trembled. He wasn't going to let them lay a hand on his baby. His baby was fine. His baby was not going to be snatched from him. Sans felt his magic swell inside him. He was angry. How dare this monster try to snatch the life of his child. He wanted to protect his baby. He refused to let anybody lay a hand on his small head while he was here.

Sans suddenly used his bone magic, nearly hitting the Royal Scientist and spoke darkly, “Touch my child and I will kill you.”

  
With that, Sans turned back to his baby, rocking them gently as a soft smile ran across his face. He giggled happily as he poked his son's little nose. The Queen's body never stopped shaking. It was as if Sans had finally gone mad. His mind was broken. He literally couldn't handle the fact that his baby was only alive because they were still attached to him. Their souls were still connected and the moment that connection was severed, their life would end. And Sans misery would be fully realized.

Papyrus motioned for the Royal Scientist to leave the room. Papyrus was shaking. He couldn't continue seeing Sans like this. He needed to leave and sort our his mind. He knew that no matter how much he wanted to knock some sense into Sans, he wouldn't.

Papyrus ordered for everybody to leave the room. Papyrus looked at Sans sadly, Sans completely unaware of everybody leaving him alone with the baby. He was just going on and on talking to the nearly dead child.

Sans wanted desperately to show his baby that he loved him with all of his soul. And he was sure that they knew. Sans was singing softly to his baby, rocking them gently as if they were going to sleep. Sans just wanted this moment to last forever. If it could last as long as an eternity, then his baby would not die. His baby would live. And he would be a mother.

“I love you.” Sans whispered softly, “I love you so much. I loved you from the moment you were conceived. I've loved you from before I knew of you.” Sans was crying softly.

Sans was lost in his own mind as he held his infant close to his chest. How was he supposed to say goodbye when they just met? How was he supposed to let go when they were not even being given the chance to start life. He didn't want this to happen. It wasn't fair. Sans was just crying, shaking with emotion.

It must have been hours since Sans was alone with his child. Papyrus had entered the room, seeing Sans crying softly as he held their child. Papyrus rushed to his Queen, holding Sans close to his body. Sans looked at Papyrus, tears streamed across his face as he showed Papyrus his son.

“He's beautiful,” Sans whispered.

“Just like his mother.”

“He looks just like you.” Sans smiled.

“Yeah.” Papyrus was getting choked up.

The Royal Scientist entered the room, looking at the King holding the dying infant. Papyrus handed his son back to the Queen, kissing his son on their forehead, whispering a soft goodbye.

“It's time.” the Royal Scientist whispered low enough for only Papyrus to hear.

Papyrus nodded as he held Sans close to his chest. Papyrus was a little uncomfortable because he wasn't fully on the bed, but it couldn't really be helped. He just held his family, knowing that soon it would go from three, back to two. And as much as it pained Papyrus, he needed to be strong for Sans. Sans was clearly not in the right state of mind. Sans was already broken and needed for him to be strong right now.

The Royal Scientist severed the umbilical cord without Sans noticing. All that was left for them was to just wait. The baby was going to die. There was no way out of it.

Sans face warped in horror as he began to feel his son's body giving up. The bones crumbling to dust, covering both him and Papyrus. Sans let out a blood-curdling cry as if he were dying. His son was dead. Their son's dust covered both the King and Queen of the Underground. Papyrus held in his tears as he held Sans tightly. Sans was screaming. It was all he could do.

Sans wanted to die. There was a grief so strong that washed over him. No words in any language could describe just how he felt. If there was a world where there was no sun and it always rained... If in that world there were no sweets because it was replaced with glue... If there were no trees for children to climb and every day was what humans called 'Tax Season”, a world where it seemed to be devoid of all joy and happiness, it was still a better world than what Sans was feeling. Death seemed like it was a better option than seeing his son pass.

Sans would have given anything to trade his life for his son, and he wasn't afraid to scream that. And as much as it pained Papyrus to hear this coming from Sans, he knew that a part of him wished the same. But regardless of how he felt, Papyrus just continued holding Sans. Sans voice ringing throughout the Lab over the death of their son.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am helping a good friend of mine with beta reading Underclass right now. She was in the process of getting everything taken care of by herself, but ended up realizing that it was a bigger task than she could take on in the amount of time she wanted.
> 
> Beta Reading and rewriting Underclass is not going to be getting in the way of Royal Hearts. I have already chapter 18 done. I can go in one of two directions, write more filler chapters going into detail about Sans and Papyrus's life, or have the Human children come in every other chapter. Before I write chapter 19, I wanted to know. If I make more chapters and stall the human children, then there will be some nice fluff, affection, new characters (I do not want to spoil much but I know some of you would like to have Sans be a mother in some form or another). If not, there will be some fluff, but some new characters will not appear or be named.
> 
> I am alright with either decision, but I would like to give you, my readers, an option to impact this story.

It was the first time that Sans was out of his and Papyrus's room since the death of their son. Often times, Sans would just be laying in their bed, staring blankly into the distance. Small birds were eating more than Sans was. He just struggled to pull himself back together. His soul ached terribly over his son. For so long, he carried his child in his womb and for such a short amount of time, he was with them. It pained Sans deeply. Almost as if he would never find happiness again.

Life felt as empty as his womb was. How could he be a good queen to his people when he could never bear the King children. His felt like it would break like the way his son's body had. His sweet baby boy, gone like breeze, but left a hole in his heart.

Sans had one of the servants help him dress, Sans still in mourning, was getting a black dress on. The dress was darker than the darkest nights in the Underground. Matching the crippling feelings he still held close to his chest.

Papyrus, the night before, was begging for Sans to actually leave the castle and spend some time in Snowdin. He felt that it would be good to just escape royal life for a few days and stay in their old home. Sans nodded slowly, knowing that there was no way out of it. If Papyrus was willing to actually take a vacation when he rarely took time off, he knew that the King was serious. Sans knew that the King wasn't doing it for himself, he was doing it for his Queen.

Sans knew, even though he had never heard, that people were talking about him. The Kingdom knew that they were expecting and time had passed long enough that he should have given birth. Yet no child was shown. There was a service for the short-lived Prince, yet Sans could not bring himself to go. The pain was just too real for him to face. The pain a parent faces when losing a child is just unspeakable. Sans had faced pain before, but this pain was nothing. No reset could ever compare to it. No amount of times Papyrus had died could be compared. Those were just grains of sand while this death was as vast as the universe.

The Queen looked into the mirror. Sans could see bags under his eyes. He was just tired. But there was nothing he could do about it. He just hoped that Papyrus was right and just spending some time in their old hometown would be enough to bring his spirits back up a bit.

Sans knew that he needed to move on, even though he had no idea how. How could he after his child was gone? How could he move on when he was told that he could never become a mother. It was hard. If Papyrus as never king, he would have never had to do this ritual and they would still be able to make it work.

Sans sighed as he made his way to the throne room. Papyrus told him that he had only one meeting today, one that he simply wasn't allowed to avoid. The nobles had gathered a few of their own to represent all of them to speak with Papyrus. Sans honestly could not stand some of them. They were just so cocky, flaunting around almost like a peacock.

Sans was about to go through the door, opening it slightly when he heard the meeting.

"Is that all you wished to talk to me about?" Papyrus asked.

"There is one more matter." one of the nobles spoke.

Sans could see through the crack of the door, Papyrus's head perk up in interest at the noblemen Sans couldn't see with such limiting vision.

"It is about your Queen."

Sans kept himself silent. Papyrus glared.

"And what of her?"

"Your Majesty, we think that you need to take up another queen-"

"What?" Papyrus interrupted.

"Your Majesty, it is best for the kingdom. If your current queen cannot produce an heir, you need to find another queen who can."

Sans soul sank. Papyrus was King. And Sans was barren. Of course, it made sense that he would need to find somebody who could birth his king children. He was the King. He needed to have a child. He needed an heir to the throne.

Papyrus stood up, moving away from Sans view, anger in his voice, "I refuse another queen. I wish for only one."

"Your Majesty, it is normal for a King to have multiple queens," one of the noblemen spoke.

"And what of King Asgore? Didn't he have only Toriel? And when she left, did he marry another? No. Even after their child had died."

"But his father did." one of the nobles interjected.

"And that was his father. I refuse to betray my wife over something she has no power over. I will NOT go and search for another queen."

"It is not betrayal, your Majesty. This is about the Kingdom and how it will be taken care of after you are gone."

"If I want a child, I'll find a concubine."

"And stain the royal bloodline with a commoner"

Sans jumped a little when he heard Papyrus snap. He had never once heard Papyrus angry. And in these kinds of situations, it was always Sans that would stand their ground. Sans figured that Papyrus didn't have a mean bone in his body or he was just not strong enough to find his footing and stand firm on a situation.

"I was a commoner. Both Sans and I lived in Snowdin when Asgore was king. The 'royal bloodline' as you want to put it has already been stained the moment I became King." Papyrus fumed on, "Or have you all forgotten that not every single Boss Monster is a nobleman?"

"Your Majesty."

Sans took in a deep breath. Papyrus was defending him after everything that happened. And he knew that Papyrus was going to be getting more shit over it in one way or another. He needed to talk with Papyrus alone at a good time. But not now. Sans closed the door and knocked. He figured that he should make his presence known. He was sure that if he appeared before everybody, then they would end their conversation. And both him and Papyrus could leave the castle for some time.

Sans, as soon as he heard Papyrus call for him to enter, opened the door. The nobles had a bit of a nervous look while Papyrus looked relieved.

"Papyrus, gentlemen," Sans greeted.

"If you would all excuse me, I would like to go spend some time with my wife. If you need us for anything, we will be in Snowdin at our old home. It's no castle but it has served us well." Papyrus spoke as he took his Queen by the hand, leaving the nobles before they even had a chance to speak.

~*~

The cold air stung Sans face as he walked through Snowdin. The snow crunched under his feet as he made his way to Grillby's. It had been so long since he had been in Snowdin. Often times, Sans would only come here now when there was a rumor of a child appearing. It bummed Sans out that he could never really go to Snowdin just because. But it was nice that Papyrus and Sans were back in their old home just trying to get away from royal life.

Sans finally reached his old friend's bar, stepping inside to get out of the cold. It was much warmer in the capital. And even though Sans was no longer as used to the cold as he once was, it was alright. This town will always hold a special place for him.

Sans brushed the freshly fallen snow from his clothes. He decided that today he wasn't going to wear his old clothes, and opted to just wear a black dress, he was still in mourning. The dress very conservative in covering his neck and arms, but accented his features. It was one of his dresses that required him to have a bit of an ecto-body in order for it to fit comfortably.

The lively bar suddenly turned silent as the Queen brushed off the snow from her dress. Sans was used to it. Ever since he married the King, he could easily captivate any room he walked in. He heard about how some of the monsters spoke of him, bewildered by how well he was able to appear after the Two Souls Ritual. Many would go on about how he was one of the most beautiful monsters in all of the Underground, often followed by how it was only logical that the King would have such a beautiful monster for a Queen.

Sans made his way to his old seat, a flame monster looking at the Queen with a smile.

"Hey Grilbz, give me the usual."


	16. Chapter 16

Sans let out a low moan as he felt the King's hot tongue wash over his slit. Hot pleasure rolled through his body. Sans chuckled, a mixture of pleasure within the irony. Papyrus was driving him mad and here they were in his old room going at it in his race car bed.

This was the first time they had even been this close since the baby. To feel the King's strong hands holding down his thighs, his tongue pressing on his small button of nerves, driving him over the edge. Sans was grabbing onto the sides of the race care bed, trying to hold in his moans as his mind spun.

Papyrus suddenly jumped, finding himself over Sans as the door burst open. A sentry out of breath huffed before them. Sans grabbed one of the blankets to cover both Papyrus and himself, his face deep blue from embarrassment. Sans could see the monster's face, despite the fact that he looked like he was about to have an asthma attack, that he did not expect to walk in on them in this position. This was just an embarrassing situation regardless. But Sans was not an idiot, there had to be a reason for the interruption.

"Your Majesties, I apologize for the sudden disturbance!" the monster cried, still struggling to breathe.

"What happened?" Papyrus asked.

"A human has been spotted leaving the Ruins!"

"Are you sure?" Sans asked.

"Yes. I saw them with my own eyes. I came here as fast as I could."

"You did the right thing." Papyrus sighed as he stood up from the bed, making sure that he was covered with part of the blanket. "Please inform all of the residences to stay indoors. Nobody is to leave their homes unless if they are i immediate danger or until the human is taken care of."

"Yes, your Majesty."

And with that, the monster left. Sans looked at Papyrus, a sigh escaping his mouth as he got up from the race car bed. He knew what he was going to have to do. Sans was about to make it for the door before Papyrus grabbed him.

"Sans, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Papyrus."

"I can order one of the Royal Guards to handle it."

"No, I will take care of it."

"Sans, don't."

Sans looked at Papyrus. His eyes held a great worry within them. Sans smiled softly. Papyrus was worried about him. After what had happened recently with the loss of their own child, he was worried about him. But this was different. This wasn't about his child. This was about protecting the kingdom from a human. Sans, with the bed sheets still wrapped around his frame, let go of Papyrus. He needed to get dressed and head straight to that child. He was going to have to take care of this as quickly as possible.

Sans rushed to his old room and grabbed his hoodie and shorts. Once he had his clothes on, he teleported out of the house and into the woods. He was near his old sentry post. So many lifetimes ago, this was his job. Just waiting for a human to appear to warn somebody. Now, he was the one that took care of the human. He was now the queen.

Sans figured that since the child had just been spotted that they were around here somewhere. He just wanted to find them, end them, and get back inside and out of the cold. It appeared that his body was no longer able to handle the cold like before. He had been in the capital for too long.

Sans was wondering throughout the woods, just wanting this to be over already. If he couldn't find the child in the other hour, he was going to have to go back to the house and get on warmer clothes.

Sans listened closely as he ignored the sounds of the forest. He was looking for any place that he could be to get a better vantage point. He saw a large strong tree with mighty branches. He teleported to the top where the branches would still be able to support his weight. He listened carefully, trying to see if he could hear the sounds of twigs snapping or snow crunching. Anything that would let him know that there was somebody besides himself in the forest.

He didn't know how long he had been waiting. But he knew that it was long enough to where his fingers were starting to lose feeling. He was about to just go home when he finally caught sight of the child. The child was laughing as they tossed snow up in the air.

Sans got a little closer, careful not to grab their attention. Sans could see that this human was a little boy. His hair was a mass of kinky curls that bounced in the air. His skin almost like a warm cup of coffee with a bit of milk. His eyes a stunning blue. Sans felt his soul tug a little. He needed to put whatever feelings he had away. This was purely for protecting the Kingdom. This child was going to have to die.

Sans teleported in front of the child, a smile on his face.

"Sup, name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton."

"Hi," the little boy was smiling back, a tooth missing. "My name's Erik."

Sans chuckled at the child. They were really young. It was unfortunate that this child was going to have to die. They reminded him of the first child that came by when Papyrus first became king. Sans listened to the child talk. He was a sweet child. One of the sweetest he had ever met. But he knew that this wasn't going to last.

"Hey, kid."

"Yes?"

"I am going to be frank with ya. I have to kill you in order to save my people."

"Why?"

"There's a barrier and we need seven souls to break it. And you're the third kid to show up."

"But there were lots of other kids that came down here before me."

"Yeah. But one of those kids made us lose all of the other souls."

"So you only have two souls?" the little boy asked.

"Yeah. And I have to kill you for the third one."

"It's alright. You're doing what you need to do," the boy smiled softly. "I know us humans haven't been nice to monsters. I'm guessing the old stories were true that the mountain has monsters inside."

"Yeah." Sans sighed.

"I don't want to die, though," the boy was holding in his tears.

"I don't want to kill you either."

"But if you don't, then you can't get out. And you seem really nice. It's not fair that you can't go outside and feel the sun."

"I haven't felt the sun before," Sans spoke softly. "What's it like?"

The small boy, with excitement in his voice, began to explain what it was like in the outside world. He was going on about how the flowers grew, to playing in the fields of green. He talked about warm summer nights with fireflies. And how the stars would brighten up the night skies.

The more Sans heard the child speak of the outside world, the more his soul ached. He understood why Papyrus was worried about him. Papyrus was never worried about the child. Most human children are not fully evil. Most of them were very kind. And Sans had lost a son. The King was worried because he knew that his Queen was still in pain over losing their own son.

Sans could still see clearly his son, frail and clinging on to life. He remembered how his body was already to the breaking point of turning to dust. And when the scientist had to sever their connection, he remembered how his son's body broke down, turning to dust in his own hands. So many times it would replay in his mind. It was the only thing he could see in his sleep. His son. His beautiful son. And right now, he was with somebody else son. And he was going to make another mother scream for their child. The same way he was screaming for his son to just come back to life.

Sans noticed that the child had stopped talking. The boy was curled up next to him, sleeping. Sans carefully slipped away from him, getting ready for his bone magic. He closed his eyes, whispering his apologies. Bones went through the child suddenly. This death was reserved only for those that Sans knew didn't kill any monster. He wanted them to die as quickly and painless as possible. It was only fair to them.

A dark blue soul had appeared, Sans plucked it quickly. His soul ached deeply as he teleported to the Lab.


	17. Chapter 17

Sans watched as children played in the garden. It had been ten years since the death of his son. It took him years to finally be "alright" with losing him. Even though there would be times where something would happen and Sans would immediately wonder how their son would react. It took him just as long for him to be alright with Papyrus being with concubines in order to produce children. All of them, Sans loved deeply. They were like his own children. And they filled his soul with pride as they grew.

Sans remembered how lost he felt the first time Sans gave the okay for Papyrus to actively seek concubines. He had spent that night crying by the doorway as he heard Papyrus with the other monster. He could hear his own defeat to be a good Queen to his King. And when the other monster had a belly full of life, bitterness was in Sans tongue. He deeply hated the concubines because they could produce children to Papyrus and Sans never would be able to. Sans would never be a mother the way they would be. But that anger had long since passed when he would see those children. They were just as much as his children as they were Papyrus's.

Sans sighed as he felt familiar arms around his waist. He turned his head over to see Papyrus, a small smile spread across his face as he looked up at the King. Both of them were watching the children play. Their jovial cries rang throughout the garden. Today, the eldest of those children was going to be taken under Sans wing. Sans was going to be teaching that child how to rule the kingdom. And once that child was done learning, he would learn the rest at a later date with his father.

"Roman," Sans called out.

One of the children turned their head at Sans. The child had fox-like features, despite looking like a spitting image of Papyrus. Once he saw Sans, he ran towards the King and Queen, a smile on his face.

"Yes, mom?"

"Come with me, sweetheart. Your training starts today."

"But do I have to?" the child whined.

"Listen to your mother, Roman."

"Yes, papa."

"Don't worry, Sans, I'll watch over them. I got some free time right now." Papyrus spoke softly.

Sans nodded and with that he and Roman teleported to the library in the castle. The smell of old books filled the air. It was an intoxicating smell for Sans. He loved reading. And since Papyrus was King, he was able to grow this library. Sans began explaining duties that Roman would have to take over once Papyrus stepped down.

Sans looked at Roman, he looked like he was bored out of his mind already. Sans chuckled as he tapped Roman on his shoulder. Roman jumped a little, looking at Sans wide-eyed.

"Is something the matter, Roman?"

"I don't want to be the king." Roman pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because that job is boring!"

"How so?"

"All papa does is just sit on his throne and listens to other people all day. He doesn't do anything fun."

"Really now?"

"Yes!"

"So," Sans mused over, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be the Captain of the Royal Guard."

Sans laughed when he heard Roman. It was cute. He was his father's son, after all. Papyrus had the same dream when he was Roman's age. Although Papyrus never did become Captain of the Royal Guard, he ended up becoming the King of all of the Underground.

"It's not funny," Roman muttered.

"No, I'm not laughing because it's funny, I'm laughing because you sound just like your father."

"Mom?" Roman looked at Sans with a quizzical gaze.

"Yes?"

"Why do the other kids call you mom when they aren't your kid? I'm your only son."

Sans sighed. He knew that sooner or later he would have to explain to Roman and the other children. But he never thought that he would have to explain it when Roman was still so young in his eyes. Roman was around eight already.

"Roman, they are all my children," Sans spoke softly.

"But they aren't really your kids because you never had them in your tummy."

"I never had you in my tummy either. But you're still my son." Sans smiled as he held the smaller skeleton in his arms.

"What?"

"A couple years before you were born, I was pregnant. Your father and I were excited but found out that the baby was too sick and they died. It hurt a lot because the baby was sick because my body wasn't able to handle having them. So your mother, a very kind monster who was one of my servants saw that I was hurting and that I wanted to be a mommy."

"What did she do?"

"She helped your father and me. She and your father were together to make you. And she wanted to give you to us because she wanted to make me a mother. But I couldn't bring myself to take you from her. She was your mother and I couldn't live with myself to take you from her."

"But what happened? Why did you change your mind?"

"Your mother gave her life so you could live. She dusted shortly after you were born. And I took you in as my son to honor her life." Sans spoke, his arms still wrapped around Roman.

"So you became my mom?"

"Yeah. And I love you just as much as I love all of your brothers and sisters."

~*~

Sans had put the children to bed, tired over how the day progressed. He made it to back to his room, glad to see the luscious bed before him. He slipped out of his dress, letting it hit the floor casually as he climbed into bed. The delicate silks of the bed sheets caressed his bones. Sans sighed as he laid on the bed. He knew that in a while, Papyrus was going to turn himself in.

Sans figured that Papyrus was either discussing with some of the nobles about possible laws being passed or he was in one of the concubine's rooms. It didn't bother him anymore. Papyrus was always his happiest when he had a child. It was probably why he had so many. Even though in the beginning, it stung Sans to not be able to provide Papyrus with a child, he was happy that at least Papyrus was able to have children.

Sans slowly let his hands brush over his own body, letting one hand rest on his pelvic bone, the other on his chest. Sans pressed tenderly at his pubic symphysis, moaning softly to himself as he felt a wave of heat wash over him. His body was trembling. He could feel his body developing his ecto parts, his hand began to fill as he felt his breasts take shape. He began massaging his breast, pinching at the nipple gently as his breath quickened. Sans moaned out Papyrus's name softly, his eyes closed as his mouth opened slightly.

Sans felt his womanhood swell with eagerness as he began to tease his own clit. His legs jolted slightly with every press. Sans knew, eventually, that this wasn't going to be enough. He was going to need the King's assistance in making him feel complete. Sans flopped over as he hugged one of the large pillows. He felt his hips rocking over the body pillow, his slit rubbing over the fabric. His body felt hot as he desperately tried to relieve the tension between his legs. Sans let out a low hiss as he began rocking faster. The Queen felt as if he was in his own heat, even though he knew that it wasn't for another few months. He just wanted desperately to climax. It was almost as if it were a race to see if he could cum before the King made it to their chambers.

Sans huffed as he dug himself further onto his pillow. He could feel the cushion getting moist with his own magic, staining the white fabric blue. The small skeleton could feel red hot tears pouring from his eye sockets. He wanted nothing more than to climax. But it felt like there was no way he could do it by himself. The Queen felt his face flush a deep blue as he continued rubbing himself with the pillow. Sans began biting down on the some of the sheets as he felt another wave of lust escape from his mouth. Little by little, Sans could feel his heat being conquered, but he knew that it would take a while. Queen Sans's voice, muffled from the mouthful of bed sheets, was moaning out his lover's name. He just wanted Papyrus here now to help him out. He wanted to feel Papyrus's strong hands as he pinned him down onto the bed. Sans wanted to feel Papyrus's strong manhood, glowing with his magic to thrust into him. Sans wanted to feel the King's penis rattle up his insides. Sans wanted to quiver in his own weakness as Papyrus dominated over him.

The Queen lost all control over his hips as he forced himself even harder onto the pillow. Sans was thankful that nobody could hear him. The King and Queen's chambers were quite large. It was, without a doubt, larger than their home back in Snowdin. For somebody to come in, they would first see a room with sofas, books, a fireplace, and a large television. It was essentially like a living room. To the side, there was a dining room for Papyrus and Sans to entertain in special meetings with the Nobles or Priests. Although those meetings tended to involve more personal matters than matters of the Kingdom. After that, then they would reach their bedroom. And within the bedroom, they had the bed, wardrobe, a large jug for quick wash ups, and a door that led to the restroom for them to take baths and showers.

Sans did not even realize that Papyrus was already in front of their bedroom door. The King felt his face flush as he silently watched his wife crying for his touch. As much as the taller skeleton wanted to help his lover, a part of him was paralyzed with lust and surprise. He felt his manhood grow with magic as he watched Sans thrust his hips onto one of their pillows. Papyrus felt his member press against his clothing, his hand rubbing through the fabric. Eventually, as he continued to watch Sans, he gave in to his desires, holding his member firmly in his hand.

Papyrus was careful in making sure not to let out a sound. He didn't want to disturb his Queen from their time being lost in their own maddening lust. Sans was crying as he grabbed onto the headboard. The Queen, mad with pleasure, let out a sudden gasp as he found the perfect spot that hit his button just right. His hips quickened as he rubbed it perfectly. Sans felt his tongue slide out of his mouth as he let out moan after moan. Papyrus quickened his pace as he felt his hips thrust into his hand. He felt close into cumming and by how his Queen looked, Sans was getting closer to his as well.

Sans felt his body shiver as he felt his orgasm hit his body violently. Sans could hear his bones rattle as he felt hot magic spray out of him. Sans legs were wobbly as he stood slightly, a line of blue shining cum connected him from his slit to the pillow. He was stunned to see the sight. He had never came that hard since he did the ritual. He didn't even know he could achieve a level of pleasure by himself again. Sans was just stunned that he actually squirted for the first time without help.

Right as Sans turned, Papyrus let out a low moan as he came, the streams of cum hitting Sans in the face. Sans was completely stunned. He didn't know Papyrus was in the room. He was embarrassed, to say the least, but as soon as Papyrus realized that Sans knew he was in the room, the King stormed to their marital bed. King Papyrus was sure to conquer Sans. The King wanted to make sure that his Queen needed more than a simple pillow to feel that kind of pleasure.


	18. Chapter 18

Roman groaned out as he felt his back slam against the ground again. His little brothers and sisters giggled hysterically as they watched him and their mother train. Roman had begged for Sans to teach him how to fight for three months. He knew Sans was one of the best fighters in all of the Underground and Roman wanted to achieve his dream in becoming the Captain of the Royal Guard.

Roman couldn't understand how his mother could move so fast when they fought. It was almost as if she had just simply vanished into thin air. But regardless of that fact, he was determined to be as strong as her.

“Roman, you need to learn how to defend yourself.” Sans spat out as he helped Roman up from the ground.

“Everybody knows that the best defense is a good offense, though.”

“Roman, stop being stupid and listen to mom!” one of the girls cried out.

“Can it, Verdana!”

“Make me!”

“Verdana, Roman, stop it.” Sans snapped at the two children.

Both looked at their mother, giving Sans a “yes ma'am”. Roman sighed, looking at his mother. Today, instead of her wearing one of her beautiful dresses, she was wearing clothes that allowed her to move more freely. Sans had on his old jacket, the basketball shorts he used to wear were too worn out now, so he was using wearing simple black sweat pants.

Sans sighed as he pressed his face with his hand, standing in front of his son. He didn't like the attitude Roman had with fighting. The Queen had seen many monsters with that air of confidence before. And every single one of those monsters who had that air of confidence either died or got smart enough to cut the bull shit out. He just hoped that Roman would get smarter about it before something bad happened.

“Roman, there are times where that won't work,” Sans spoke.

“Well, I'll attack before they even have a chance.” Roman smiled.

“Alright. Come at me. Full strength. Come at me and we'll see.” Sans stated as he suddenly sat down on the ground.

“Fine. And since you're so close to the ground, it won't hurt.” Roman laughed as he made an attempt to attack Sans.

Roman brought out one of his bones, ready to swing at the Queen before Sans had suddenly teleported away. Roman growled lowly as his eyes darted, trying to find his mother before she attacked. He could never understand how she was as fast as light. One minute she would be in one place, and the next she was gone, almost as if she were just an illusion.

Sans suddenly teleported behind Roman, bringing out one of his bones, smacking Roman hard on the back of his knees. Roman fell over as if he were a bag of sand, hitting the ground hard yet again. This was embarrassing for Roman, especially since his brothers and sisters were not making it easier for him by giggling uncontrollably every time their mother would knock him to the ground in some fashion or another. He let out a groan of defeat as he laid on the ground.

“Mama beat up Roman.” one of the girls giggled.

“Lucidia, I swear...” Roman didn't even bother finishing his sentence.

“Roman, mama does make a point, though.” one of the smaller boys chimed in.

Roman let out a groan. He really wasn't liking losing this much to somebody, even if he was losing to his mother. Sans helped Roman up, brushing off the dirt that was on his back.

“Roman, you need to listen to me. There is a time to attack and a time to defend. It can mean the difference between life and death and the difference between this Kingdom thriving or our Kingdom decimated.” Sans had a serious tone as he spoke.

Roman just laid on the ground, annoyed at the whole situation. He didn't like how his mother kept on beating him to the ground from their training. He wasn't going to admit that she was better than him. She was older than him, so he knew she had more experience than him. But he was going to make sure that he would be stronger than her when he was older.

Sans gave his hand out to Roman, the young boy taking it as he got up again. Sans, again, began to dust his son off from the dirt. Sans knew that it was only a matter of time before Roman would finally get the hang of it. All Roman needed was some time. He was a quick learner, yet he was just so hard headed.

“Now will you practice on your defense?” Sans asked.

~*~

It had been six months of training every day. Roman knew that he had improved. He knew that his mom, at first, thought that this was a phase that would pass. But six months of pure training made his mind sharper. He was able to handle his magic with ease, he even felt his HP increase.

His mother even showed him how to teleport, when it was just him and the Queen. The first time Roman was able to teleport, he ended up throwing up. It was something that he had never experienced. He felt his body be torn apart by space and time. His mother, when she was showing it, was worried about even teaching teleportation to Roman. Not many monsters could teleport, and many of those who could teleport had died to learn. It was one of those things that carried a risk of death.

Roman was about to go into his parent's room when he heard them talking. He stayed silent as he listened to their conversation. He knew that it wasn't right spying on others, but his curiosity got the better of him.

“How close is the human?” the King asked.

“They just got into Hotlands,” the Queen spoke.

“Are you sure?”

“That is what I have been hearing. I plan on going by myself,” Roman could hear a suddenly playful ton from the Queen, “unless if you want to join me.”

“Sans.” there was a serious tone in the King's voice.

“I'm only joking. You think I'll slay the kid with my jokes?” the Queen teased.

“Sans, I swear, I'm going to make puns illegal if you keep this up!”

“Pun.”

Roman covered his mouth with his hand, giggling silently at how his mother was teasing his father. He teleported to Waterfall right before they could open the door. He figured that since the human was so close, he would go and show off to his mother that he had grown strong enough to kill a human. He figured that if he was able to kill them, then his parents would be so impressed that they would let him become the Captain of the Royal Guard. He would be the youngest Royal Guard member ever. And he would be the strongest. Roman laughed to himself thinking he was just the coolest ever.

Roman was really close to the entrance of Hotlands. His parents were talking about how the kid was seen around here somewhere. So he was just looking. Roman was careful not to be seen by any of the guards. If they saw him, he knew they were going to get his mom. And right now, he knew that his mother would probably kill him if she saw him here.

Roman just wondered throughout Hotlands. The young boy was eager. He wanted to show to everybody that he was capable of handling whatever was thrown at him. And he was sure that he could easily handle a human. They couldn't be that hard.

Roman made it to the first elevator. He sighed as he pressed the button. The elevator doors opened suddenly and he stepped in, going to the second level. He sighed, bored out of his mind. He wished that he could teleport again, but he was still not used to it. He could only teleport maybe two times every other day. Once he had a better control of his magic, like his mother, he would be able to teleport just s much as her.

Once the elevator stopped, the doors opened again. He had a strange feeling, almost as if a chill had gone down his spine. Something wasn't right, but Roman pushed it to the back of his mind. He decided that he would just press on. He was going to kill that human.

Roman saw a sentry station, his soul dropped to his nonexistent stomach. Dust was covered all over it. Roman felt himself go ill. The human must have done it. There was no other explanation. Fear seemed to take hold of him. He had never seen monster dust before. The dust of the dead felt almost suffocating as he stood before the horror.

Roman was pulled out of his trance when an arrow flew past his head, making a sound THUNK when it hit wood. Roman quickly turned to see a human around his height. They had armor made out of pots and pans. In their hand, they had a make shift bow and arrows.

“Back foul beast!” the child cried out.

Roman was terrified but he couldn't show it. He pulled off his best smile, bringing out a blue bone. He needed to get pumped up for this. If he didn't, then things weren't going to work out in his favor. Even though he was scared, he needed to finish off this human. They were killing other monsters and he wasn't going to stand by and let them do it.

The young skeleton charged at the human, they brought out a make shift wooden sword, ready to use it against the monster. Both weapons clashed every time they hit. This was different from training with his mother. They were more sloppy than his mom, but it was to be understandable. His mother had years of experience. Way more than what this human had.

Suddenly, the human pulled out a sharp stick, almost as sharp as a knife, hitting Roman clavicle. Roman hissed out in pain, his shirt already drenched in a mixture of marrow and magic. The young skeleton huffed as he suddenly teleported. It was a risky move but he knew that he was going to have to take his chances, even if it meant that he needed to teleport a bit further away. He knew where he was. He was between two puzzles that had those flat escalators.

He looked at his collar bone, seeing that he still had the stick pierced through him. He cursed silently when he realized that he couldn't move his left arm. This wasn't good. If it was his right arm, it would suck, but he was left hand dominant. They just put him at a serious disadvantage. There was no way he would be able to teleport again unless if he wanted to risk his life even more than what he was already doing. Roman highly doubted that his mother would show up anytime soon. She was looking for a human. She wasn't looking for him.

Roman looked up, his face painted with horror. The human was already at the first puzzle. They already saw him. Roman was almost out of magic. Teleportation and his wound were draining him more than he wanted to admit.

Slowly, Roman backed away. The human already figured out how the first puzzle worked. Roman was screwed. The human was walking, bow and arrow in hand, aiming right for him.

“You're people killed mine,” the human spoke darkly, “and their deaths demand blood.”

It happened so fast. The arrow flew right at him. Roman was in a state of shock. He knew that he was in so much pain that his body just couldn't register it, going numb with his shock. Roman couldn't see anything through his right eye, still unable to process what had just happened. With a shaky hand, he touched his face, feeling an arrow through his eye. He knew that this hit alone took most of his HP.

“Please, my mom and dad are the King and Queen,” Roman was crying.

“Then your death will bring justice to all of the humans,” they spoke darkly as they brought out their makeshift sword again.

Roman closed his eyes, shaking as he knew that soon he would be turned to dust. He waited, not sure what was taking so long. He peaked open his left eye, drops of blood pooled by his side. The sword dangerously close to his face. He looked up, an orange bone covered in blood went straight through the child's mouth. He looked further up, seeing his mother.

“Hey, mom,” Roman whispered as he felt his world turn black.

Sans plucked the soul before he saw the damage done to his son. Fear flooded him as he saw his son pass out. He grabbed Roman quickly, teleporting to the Lab. His son needed medical attention immediately.

“Help!” Sans was screaming, carrying his son close to his chest.

The Royal Scientist appeared quickly, shocked to see the Queen covered in marrow and magic. He saw the child and took them from Sans. He left Sans view, knowing that the balance of the kingdom depended on him.

Sans teleported again, this time to Papyrus. Sans knew that Papyrus was going to be talking with some of the nobles, but he didn't care. Their son was dying. Sans felt his world crashing all over again. Sans saw the door to where the King was meeting with others, not caring about manners. He bolted through the door, Papyrus taking note at how disheveled Sans was. The Queen's dress covered in their child's magic.

“Sans!”

“We need to go to the Lab now.” Sans was freaking out.

“What happened?”

“Roman! He went after the human,” Sans spoke, sobbing in between words.

Papyrus excused himself with his queen, Sans teleporting them quickly to the Lab. Papyrus held Sans closely. Time just seemed to stretch on forever. It was times like this that made parenthood terrifying. A parent watches and guides their children while growing up.

“How did this happen?” Papyrus asked as he continued holding onto Sans.

“I don't know. I was looking for the human and while I was searching, I saw the human about to kill a monster. I killed them, grabbed their soul. I turned to the human's victim and it was Roman.” Sans was trying to keep himself calm.

“Why would he do something so reckless?” Papyrus asked rhetorically, worry thick in his voice.

After what felt like an eternity, the Royal Scientist had appeared. He was covered in their son's magic and marrow. A smile spread across his face.

“He's alive and stable now.”

“Oh thank goodness,” Sans sighed.

“What was the damage?”

“His left clavicle is broken, he has a few broken ribs. He's very lucky to be alive,” the Royal Scientist spoke, “the arrow in his right eye if it went just a little deeper, he would have been dusted at that moment.”


	19. Chapter 19

Roman sighed as he looked at the mirror. His right eye covered in gauze that in another hour or so, he would need to replace. It had been about a month since his fight with the human. He was ready to go back into fighting. His fight with the human proved to him that he needed to get stronger. If his mother was able to kill a human as if they were nothing, it only showed him that he had much to learn from her.

Roman touched the hollow orbit. He couldn't bring out his eye light from his right eye. It was to be expected. The Royal Scientist said that he was never going to see out of that eye and it was the best outcome from his fight. The human intended to kill him. Losing part of his vision was a small price to pay, considering that they intended for him to pay with his life.

Roman, from the mirror, could see his mother come into his room. He turned over at her, a smile on his face. It had been a month since he got to go training. And he was going to finally ask her to start his training again.

“Mom,” Roman spoke suddenly, “do you think we can train today?”

“No, Roman.”

“Mom, I'm fine.”

“No,” Sans sighed, “you're still recovering.”

“Mom, I'm not a baby anymore,” Roman muttered annoyed.

“I don't care. So long as you live under this roof, you will obey what I say.”

“Fucking bitch,” Roman spoke softly.

Sans stood still, dumbfounded by what he heard Roman say. Never in a million years did Sans ever think that any of his children would be so disrespectful. It took so much self-control right now for Sans to not sock Roman in the face.

“What did you say?” Sans was trying to keep himself in check.

Roman walked up to his mother, the size difference rather noticeable. Roman was already a few inches taller than Sans. Roman was taller than Papyrus when the king was his age. Sans stood strong. He was not going to let Roman intimidate him. He was the child. Sans was the adult. Sans was not going to allow Roman to even attempt it.

“Fuck you.”

A loud slap broke the silence. Sans hand throbbed. Roman stood before Sans wide-eyed. He couldn't believe that his mother hit him. She had never laid a hand on him. Then again, he had never told his mother to fuck off. The slap didn't hurt him. What really hurt was the fact that she lost it and hit him. And that was when he lost it. He pushed Sans hard. The Queen's back hit a book shelf, some of the books toppled to the ground. Right now he just wanted her to hurt.

Without thinking, he spoke loud enough for the Queen to hear, “You're not my mother.”

Roman couldn't stand to see his mother. He left his own chambers, seeing his father a few feet away. Instead of dealing with his own father, Roman teleported. He just needed to find a place to calm down.

The King saw his son vanish, something wasn't quite right, from what he could sense. The King rushed to his son's room, seeing his Queen on the ground, books scattered on the stone floor. His Queen's face stained with tears as Sans wept silently.

“Sans!” Papyrus rushed to his Queen's side.

Sans instantly grabbed onto Papyrus, trying to cease his own tears. It hurt Sans deeply when Roman told him that he wasn't his mother. Sans had raised Roman from when he was just a baby to now. And now, he felt his child's hate. Sans knew, however, that Roman was right. Sans wasn't his mother. Roman made it painfully clear reminding Sans that he would never have a child with his blood.

“Sans, what happened?”

“Talk to Roman,” Sans spoke softly, still trying to keep his tears from betraying his emotions.

“Sans.”

“Papyrus, please, talk to your son.”

Papyrus nodded as he picked Sans up from the floor. He carried his wife to the sofa in their son's room. He told his Queen to just stay put while he went off to find their son. Whatever happened between the two didn't end well. Sans was not the kind who would just cry. Sans always made sure not to let his emotions get the better of him. So whatever happened between Roman and Sans lead to his Queen in tears.

Papyrus began searching throughout the castle. He was looking for every spot that he knew the children would often play. But he would turn up with nothing. Not even his other children we of much help. Papyrus sighed to himself. He had spent hours looking for Roman, but couldn't find him. Papyrus needed to clear his head. He needed to find Roman. He needed to know what had happened between Sans and him. And he wasn't going to give up until he got his answer.

The King knew that his Queen had taken it very hard when Roman was attacked. The day still traumatic for Sans. When Roman was well enough to speak, Sans embraced his child. Sans was so worried about Roman. Papyrus saw the same look he hoped that he would never see Sans wear. Sans looked like he did those ten years ago when they found out about how their son was going to die. Papyrus prayed to whatever deity would listen. He didn't want to hear Sans scream the same way. Sans had finally moved on and he knew that if Roman died, then Sans would have broken completely.

And to Papyrus's relief, when they were able to see Roman, he had asked Roman what had happened. When Roman told them about how he had heard them talking about how a human had been spotted. He told them about how he just wanted to prove himself strong like both of them. He cried about how he couldn't see through his eye and how it hurt a lot.

Sans felt guilty about the whole situation. The Queen would just keep trying to think about whatever they could have done to stop Roman. For the last weeks, Sans had been tossing and turning in his sleep, Papyrus knew that it was because of Roman. Even though Sans would swear up and down about how he loved Roman and the others the same, Papyrus could see that Roman had a big part in healing Sans broken heart over their son's death. Roman was Sans' second chance in being a parent. And Papyrus would do anything to get both of them passed this.

Papyrus began to make his way to the garden. That place was one of the few places where he could just breath and relax. And right now, he needed to get his thoughts collected in order to resolve the situation at hand. Papyrus reached the garden and stopped in his tracks. There was Roman, training alone. He had a bone in his hand as he swung it. Roman was doing tricks that Papyrus clearly knew that he had learned them from Sans. Papyrus was impressed. His son had a lot of potential. Roman had the strength that Sans possessed, but with his energy.

Roman ended up wall jumping, doing a back flip in the end. He stumbled on his landing, cursing loudly.

“Hey, what have I told you about using that language?” Papyrus spoke out suddenly.

“Sorry papa,” Roman sighed as he stood up.

Papyrus walked over to Roman, sitting down in the sea of yellow flowers. The garden was beautiful as the flowers nodded. Papyrus put his arm around his son, sighing.

“This is really nice,” Papyrus muttered.

“Yeah.”

“I saw your mom.”

Roman gulped.

“She was pretty upset.”

“Yeah?” Roman looked at his father.

“You want to tell me?”

“Why should I? I bet she already told you everything,” Roman said suddenly annoyed.

“Nope. She told me to go talk to you.”

“Why does she even care? It's not like I'm really hers.”

“Roman,” Papyrus turned to look at his son.

Roman was looking at the ground before him, he was clinging onto the grass around him, feeling the warm earth in his hands.

“Your mom does care about you.”

“The Queen isn't my real mom,” Roman muttered.

“Roman, why would you say that?”

“Because she isn't. My real mom died when I was born.”

“So? Sans has been there doing everything that a mother would do.”

Roman sighed as he looked off into the distance, “Did you ever love my mom?”

“Do you want me to tell you the truth or lie?” Papyrus asked.

“The truth, please.”

“Roman, I never loved your mother. And if I'm going to be honest with you, I have never loved any of my children's mothers.” Papyrus was looking at his son, sorrow in his eyes, “Roman, understand that my soul wouldn't let me fall for any other monster.”

“So you didn't love my mom.”

“No, but I did care for her deeply. I care about all of those that gave me children. Even though I didn't love your mother, it hurt knowing that she died. The Queen and I grieved for her. I felt really bad after she passed because I still couldn't find it in me to love her. Even after she had you. All of them know that I don't love them. They know that it's pointless in trying to win my heart.”

“Why?”

“Because the Queen has it. And I have hers.” Papyrus sighed as Roman looked down at the flowers.

Papyrus rubbed the top of his son's head, letting Roman lean on him. Roman was still just a child, and already he was being thrust into the world that he wasn't exactly ready for. Papyrus remembered about how Sans was thrown into a situation where he was too young to handle. Sans grew up a lot faster than what he was ready for, and Roman was going to have to as well. Papyrus wasn't happy about it. Both Sans and Papyrus worked hard so that their children wouldn't have to go through those things. But the more things changed, the more they seemed to stay the same.

“I was really mean to mom,” Roman spoke softly.

“What did you do?”

“I called her a bitch and told her to go fuck herself. I pushed her after she slapped me.”

“Roman,” Papyrus spoke sternly.

“I know.”

“Why would you do that?”

“She didn't want to train me.”

“Roman, you still need more time to recover. She's worried about you.”

“I'm fine, though. I started training a few days ago and I have been taking my breaks to make sure I wasn't overdoing it.”

“Roman, Sans feels really bad about what happened to you. She feels like it was her fault that you got hurt in the first place. Since that incident, your mother hasn't been able to sleep, the one monster who cannot be your mother,” Papyrus looked at Roman, “as stupid as biology. Roman, let me set this straight for you. Just because somebody can have a child doesn't make them a parent. What makes somebody a parent is their willingness to care for a child, regardless of blood.

“Sure, Sans may not be your biological mother. But she has been there for you since the day you were born. She was there for you when you cried throughout the night. She was there when you would get sick. She was there when you were scared that a human was under your bed. She was there to kiss your scraped knees and elbows.”

“I feel like a piece of shit.”

“We all have our moments,” Papyrus muttered.

“Mom must be so mad right now.”

“No, she's more upset than anything. But,” Papyrus said as he stood up, a smile on his face as he helped Roman off the ground, “I bet she'll be alright if you go to her and apologize. And if you want to still train, I'll have a word with her. I'll get her to do it.”

“Thanks, dad.” Roman hugged Papyrus tightly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating this story. It's been about two weeks. I had been busy the last two weeks. I went to visit my dear friends Saturn Wonder, and my husband was taking two weeks of vacations. But things are settled and I just wanted to go and update this weekend.

Sans cooed as he held one of the newest babies one of the concubines had. This one looked very much like their mother, covered in scales painted in the same color as Papyrus's magic. Sans listened to their mother gush over how they had woken up around three in the morning to check up on the egg only to see that the infant was half way out of their shell.

"Apalala, they are precious," Sans smiled as he handed the dragon infant back to their mother.

She was a very stunning dragon monster. Her scales were of different shades of blues and purple, some of the softer scales feathering off her flowed almost like water. Sans had to admit, most of the concubines Papyrus had been extremely beautiful. Their beauty sometimes would make Sans self-conscious about his own appearance.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Apalala spoke as she grabbed her child.

"Have you thought of a name for the child?"

"Not yet. I wanted to find the King and present him the child."

"The King isn't at the castle at the moment. He went to speak with some of the nobles about some stuff." Sans smiled.

"Oh, that's alright. I'll catch up with him later," the dragon monster smiled as she began walking away.

Sans sighed as he watched her leave. She was one of Papyrus's newest concubines. Although she didn't get along all too well with the others, she seemed to have no problem with Sans. Sans sighed as he made his way to one of the libraries in the castle. He had a lot of work to do today. He was just really thankful that today, he didn't have to train Roman.

Once Sans made it to the library, he began working. He was looking through mountains worth of paper. He skipped out on work for one day, and already he was behind. He was going to need to find somebody to help him on days like this.

"Mama?" a small voice peeped up.

Sans head turned suddenly, seeing a small monster child. Lucidia was Verdana's younger twin. They were a surprise for everybody. Most monsters, with the acceptation of some types, only had one child at a time. So for both of them to be born was a bit of a surprise. Although, it was more common for skeleton monsters to have multiples, compared to others.

"Yes, love?"

"The others are making fun of me."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm smaller than everybody else."

"So?"

"I wanna be big!"

"You will, sweetheart."

"But what if I'm never as tall as mommy and papa?"

"So? I'm short compared to most monsters," Sans laughed, "And I'm sure you'll grow up to be as tall as your parents. Both of them are pretty tall."

"You think so?" Verdana questioned.

"Without a doubt," Sans smiled sweetly as he motioned for the small monster to come to her.

Sans gave her a hug, in his mind, he had a sinking feeling that she had picked up his shortness from Papyrus. And if that was the case, then she was going to be smaller than most. And knowing his luck, she would end up being taller than him. It didn't bother him if she did grow taller than him. He sort of wished that she would be smaller than him, even if by just a little. It would be the first time in his life that he'd be taller than somebody. Sans knew that it would never happen, though. She was going to be taller than him, even if by just a little bit. Her parents were monstrously tall.

Sans let go of the hug, watching the little princess run out of the room. Verdana didn't want to be with her siblings at the moment. She was just roaming one of the halls of the castle. She found herself in one of her favorite places to be in the castle. It was almost always empty except with the occasional servant cleaning the area.

Verdana would, for countless hours, just stare into the paintings, seeing their eyes burn through her and into her soul. These were the portraits of the past Kings. So many monsters with so many different demeanors between each one. One of the monsters always scared her, when she was younger. Their eyes were always so dark and menacing. He looked as if he would jump out of the painting at any moment, grabbing her from their world and taking her away. Then the one next to them had gentle eyes. To Verdana, he just seemed to have an eternal sadness in his eyes. It was almost as if nothing in the world would ever bring him peace of mind. Verdana wished that if she had been alive while this king was, she would give him a hug and tell him it was alright.

She moved along, seeing a portrait of her father. He had a certain air about him that the paints managed to capture. She never really saw that side of her father. Her father was always so tired. Or angry. She could never pin it. But in the painting, her father just looked like he was bursting with energy, almost as if he were about to implode. Looking at the picture before her, and seeing how her father was now, she would never have recognized it as a picture of her father if nobody told her.

She sat between both portraits of the previous and current kings. She always felt at peace looking at all of the paintings the castle had to offer. They always felt like they were a personal portal to each of their souls. She could never figure out why, but the pictures always made her feel like at peace with herself.

Verdana sighed as she finally stood up. She always would find herself being lost in the beauty of the artwork that would be spread throughout the castle. She knew that if she stayed there any longer, somebody would start to look for her. She was a Princess and she was going to have to do what Princesses do. She wished, sometimes, that she didn't have to be a princess. Sometimes she just wanted to sneak out of the palace like Roman did sometimes and just walk around in the town plaza. But she knew there was no way for her to do that. It was almost impossible for Roman to leave the castle without being recognized. Although, he did tell her one time that the farther he was away from New Home, the less other monsters recognized him.

She would listen to Roman talk about all the places he had seen outside of New Home. It was mind boggling to hear about so many different environments that were Underground. There was even a town that snowed most of the time right in the Underground that existed. She wanted to go there with her brother, but she knew that Roman wasn't going to let her tag along with him. He never wanted her to join him.

Verdana sighed as she made her way to the garden. This castle was really the only thing she knew. She never stepped foot out of it. There was really never a need to. But today she just wanted to explore more than just the castle. She just needed to find a way to get out of the castle.

The young princess made her way to the door, wanting for once to see what was beyond the only thing she knew. Before she had her opportunity, she felt a hand press onto her shoulder. She whirled around, seeing the tall skeletal king. Her father had a curious look in his eyes.

"Verdana," Papyrus spoke softly.

"Papa."

With very little effort, Papyrus scooped up the small child, laughter in his voice. Verdana had a deep blush cover her face. She felt so embarrassed that her father just scooped her up into his arms as if she were a toy.

"Let's go walk to the town square."


	21. Chapter 21

Papyrus stared hard at his lover, the small skeleton's frame refused to back down. Sans had been needing to train more seriously than what he was doing with Roman. And Papyrus was the only one who he knew that could keep up. Not even their current Captain of the Royal Guard could match up with him. Sans was already starting to feel like Roman months ago when Roman was pushing so hard for Sans to start their training again. Now he was pushing for Papyrus to give him the chance. But unlike how Roman ended up pushing him, Sans had zero intentions of even pushing Papyrus towards a bookcase.

Papyrus sighed as he watched Sans pout. He really was hesitant in even training with Sans for many reasons. One of the main ones was because he now knew that Sans only had one HP and he just didn't know how he could train with Sans without his Queen getting hurt. All it took was just one good hit and Sans would be killed. Papyrus didn't want to risk it.

"Darling," Sans looked at him gently as cupped his hand to the King's face, "trust me on this. I've been making it my specialty to avoid getting hit. I'm a lot tougher than you think."

"Sans, I don't want to risk it. Hell, I don't want you going out to risk your life going against a human."

"Paps, you and I trained together before you found out about my HP. I promise that it will be fine." Sans smiled sweetly, "And besides, I think it would be good if Roman watched us spar."

Papyrus sighed in defeat as he let Sans have his way. Sans made a point. He had kept his HP secret since before he became King. And they trained almost every day, even though Sans treated it very lazily. And then there were the human children that Sans had faced. And Sans was always careful considering that his Queen always returned.

Then, there was the point with Roman. Roman was going to need to see how Sans fought. Even though he was being trained by the Queen, Sans always had to hold back with Roman. Roman needed to see that if he kept himself serious with Sans training, then he would become a very powerful Boss Monster.

Papyrus smiled as he looked at his Queen. So much had happened during the last months. Sans had been busy with training Roman, along with caring for the smaller children and dealing with helping him rule over the kingdom. Something was going to have to give. Whenever the day ended, Papyrus would see Sans passed out on the bed, or in one of the offices. Often times, Papyrus would just leave Sans to slumber. His Queen was often times too busy to even have time to herself. It wasn't fair for her to take away her sleep because of his own lust.

Right now, Papyrus saw the most beautiful monster in all of the Underground before him. And they were in love with him after so many years. He had lost track of how long they were together. And even after everything that had happened, they were still in love with each other. Even though Sans could never produce an heir, Sans still blessed him and allowed for him to have children outside of their marriage. He still couldn't believe that Sans allowed him to even after Roman was born. However, both knew that they had always wanted a large family. And this was the only way that would ever happen.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Papyrus smiled as he leaned over to his Queen.

Sans chuckled as he pressed closer, the small skeleton's face flushed with blue magic as the King leaned down to kiss him gently. Sans wrapped his arms around Papyrus's neck, giggles escaped his mouth as he felt Papyrus biting his neck teasingly. Both of them could feel their magic pooling to their pelvises, knowing that their genitalia was forming. Papyrus was losing it. He suddenly picked up his Queen, feeling them wrap their legs around his hips almost begging for the heat of his groins. Sloppy kisses covered their mouths as a sudden need to please the other intensified.

Sans felt the wind knocked out of him as Papyrus slammed him against the wall, the King's breathing heavy with lust as their kisses became hastier along with their eager touches. Sans had the taste of his King linger on his tongue, his body craving Papyrus, and his touches. He was a drug that he went too long without a hit and his bones rattled with desire as he felt his King's hands brush under his dress.

Sans smiled eagerly between every kiss, wanting Papyrus to remain close to his body. He loved having his King so close to him, his body dominating over everything. It was so rare for Papyrus and him to lose themselves in their own lust, especially during the middle of the day. This was something that Sans honestly believed was over between the two. Especially because they were almost always busy with everything else going on in their lives.

Papyrus smiled darkly as he revealed his member, thick and throbbing with a new vigor. At this moment, he just wanted to force himself on Sans. And he could see in his Queen's eyes that they wanted him too. Papyrus pressed his tip into the entrance, Sans squirmed in delight as the very touch made him drip wet with passion. Sans breath heavy with desire as he kissed Papyrus. At this point, Sans knew that the kisses were sloppy, almost as if they had never kissed before. But he didn't care. Both were too into the moment to even care about something as silly as a messy kiss.

Sans let out a low moan once he felt Papyrus penetrate him. He could feel Papyrus thrust into him, his back hitting against the wall every single time. He almost forgot how blissfully wonderful this was. How long had it been since he felt his King's strong hands around him? When was the last time he felt his own body quiver from their love? Sans honestly couldn't answer that, even if he wanted to.

Papyrus let out a low growl as he thrust into his Queen. He loved watching Sans face twist into pleasure as his little mouth ajar with his blue tongue poking out. Papyrus sucked on his Queen's blue tongue, Sans grasping harder onto the taller skeleton. Sans voice dripped with desire as he begged for Papyrus to go harder on him. The more Sans begged, the more Papyrus complied and Sans would scream in bliss as he felt his King dominating over him.

Papyrus gave a soft bite on the corner or Sans mouth, smirking as he heard a small moan escaping from his Queen. The King let out another little growl as he thrust deeper into Sans. Sans felt as if the more he held onto Papyrus, the more he slipped from his grasps. Sans wanted to please Papyrus, almost as if it depended on their very souls. The King could take Sans hint as he lifted him higher to get into a better position. Papyrus couldn't stop himself from thrusting insanely into his lover. It didn't matter who he would bed with, Sans was always the best.

Sans felt his bones rattle as he felt himself climax. It had been so long since he felt like this. He felt embarrassed by the whole situation. It had been such a long time since Papyrus touched him, making him feel like he was needed again. Papyrus didn't need Sans for this. He could never produce a child for him and he wasn't as young as he used to. Especially when Papyrus had a courtroom filled with beautiful young monsters that could do more for the King than Sans ever could.

Papyrus moaned as he felt Sans inner walls constricting him, feeling his own orgasm filling up Sans. Both were a panting mess as they leaned against the stone wall. Papyrus felt his legs wobble, struggling to find his standing. Papyrus struggled to find his way to the couch while carrying his lover. Once he found the couch, he collapsed, letting Sans rest on top of him.

"I thought you no longer wanted me," Sans chuckled.

"Why would you think that?"

"Papyrus, when was the last time we shared a bed? When was the last time we really spent time together?" Sans buried his face deeper into Papyrus's chest.

"Sans," Papyrus whispered as he hugged Sans closer to him, "I saw that you were always so busy with everything. You're my advisor, you watch over the children, you're the Queen, you monitor over the Royal Guard, you do a million other jobs, Sans," Papyrus paused for a moment as he looked into his lover's eyes sweetly.

"I'm just so worried about you," Papyrus continued, "Once I became King, you went from being a lazy slob to overseeing everything and everyone in the kingdom. You're always going over and beyond what you are capable of doing," Papyrus held onto Sans tighter, "You need to slow down, please."

"Papyrus," Sans whispered softly as he kissed the King.

Sans didn't know Papyrus was that worried about him. He knew that what Papyrus was speaking rang truth. When Papyrus did become King, it was an overnight shift from doing nothing to doing everything for Sans. And Sans had to admit it, whether he wanted to or not, he wasn't as young as he once was. He was going to have to relinquish his responsibilities to others. He already had been thinking about having Verdana take over his job as Advisor. After all, she was second in line for the throne after Lucidia flat out refused. Lucidia wanted to spend her days as a Princess, and Papyrus quickly put a stop to that by forcing her to work as an assistant to the Royal Scientist. And Roman wanted to become the Captian of the Royal Guard. His training was going to be over in a year or so. He was showing great promise to surpass the last great Captian, the late Undyne. Sans was confident that by the time Roman was done with his training, Roman would be the Captian the Royal Guard needs disparately. The only thing stopping him was the sheer fact that he thought this was still all a game.

Sans was snapped out of his thoughts as Papyrus playfully growled, grazing his teeth over his neck as he motioned that he was ready for round two.

~*~

Roman watched engrossed as his father and mother spared in the garden. His mother's movements were much quicker and sharper than what he ever thought possible. And his father was so powerful. He had never seen his father fight like this. Papyrus was throwing bones when he wasn't using his trident. Roman could hear their conversations, both teasing each other while they trained.

Roman was mentally taking notes as he watched them train. It was his mom's idea to go and have him watch them train. Figured that it would be a good idea if they showed him how he could fight if he listened to them. And in a sense, he could see their point.

It sucked. He was already growing up. He wasn't a little kid anymore and he was going to have to face it. Whether he wanted it or not, he was going to become the next King. He was going to have to put away his childish fantasies and grow up. Even though he just wanted to hold onto it a little while longer. Roman was determined to become stronger than his parents. He needed to. If he was going to be the next King, then he needed to become stronger than both of them.

Roman watched Papyrus swing the trident horizontally, Sans only moments ago was in the air, teleported, landing on the King's weapon with such grace. Both the King and Queen had their shit eating grins on their face. It had been so long since they were able to do something like this. It was almost as if they were back in Snowdin before Papyrus was the King.

It was nice. Sans jumped off the hilt of the trident, landing on his feet. Both the King and Queen walked to Roman, both pleasantly surprised by Roman's smile. It was as if something in him had finally snapped. For once, during all of the time Sans was training Roman, he felt like Roman was taking this seriously. And it was about time.


	22. Chapter 22

Roman laughed as he was relieved to have a day off from training. It had been years since he was attacked by the human. And that incident helped him focus more. It was a growing experience and he knew very well that it could have easily ended with him being dust.

It had been two weeks since his fifteenth birthday, he was able to invite a lot of his friends to hang out at the castle. And here they were with him at some cafe in the capital. His friends were children of those in the royal court. They normally were not allowed to be out in public without a guard because of the status their families. But today, they were alone and wearing clothes that made them blend in with the crowd.

Roman sighed as he took a sip of his soda. As much as he loved training, he was glad that he was able to be a normal monster for a day. Or as normal as he could be. He found it weird that already a lot of his friends were dating or had somebody that they knew they would marry. He wasn't interested in any of it. Even though he knew that one day, he would be the next King, and that meant that one day, he would have to find himself a Queen, and they would have to produce an heir.

That was the main thing that he couldn't wrap his head around. Sure, he could see himself one day getting married, but sex was just something he found no interest in. He honestly couldn't even understand why his father had so many concubines and mistresses with how many children he had.

This was the first time in the castle that it was filled with so many royal children, even if there was talk among the nobles that over half of them were considered bastards. From what Roman knew about the royal court's feelings towards him, he was aware that many did not like his father because of how Papyrus came into power. His father had little to no relations with the royal court and suddenly he was declared king. The nobles only allowed for Papyrus to become king because of the huge and overwhelming support of the commoners. And they knew very well that a rebellion was a huge possibility if they refused Papyrus the crown.

"So, Roman, how did you convince the Queen to let you skip training?" one of the female monsters laughed as she rested her head on Roman's shoulder.

"Told her that I was going to stack more than thirty hot dogs on my head." Roman laughed.

"Your mother is so weird," the girl laughed as she put her hand on Roman's chest.

Roman brushed her off of him as he began for his food. Nobody around them knew who they were. For once in their lives, or at least for Roman's, they were able to pretend to be normal monsters. They had no responsibilities to all of the Underground. He wasn't the Prince of this Kingdom and next heir to the throne. He was just Roman. And he was with his friends doing what other monsters his age did.

After the group finished their meal, Roman teleported them to Waterfall. They had the plan to go there after lunch and swim in one of the many lakes in the area. Roman remembered being able to do this when he was small. Often times, his little brothers and sisters would be with him along with his mother, some of the nobles and a lot of guards to protect them.

Roman sighed in relief as he felt the cold water hit his bones. He looked at his friends, a smirk on his face as he began to splash them. The girls cried out while the guys decided to join the future king. It wasn't long until they all were drenched. They all began to actually swim, enjoying that today would be a pleasant one. So rarely did they get to act their own age, or even younger. They were always watched by all. They had to be careful with how they dressed, how they spoke, how they sat. At times, Roman felt as if they could, they would control how their pulse must be.

Roman swam away from his friends a bit. He wanted to just gather his own thoughts. Even though he was having the time of his life, he was very eager to go back to his training. He didn't even notice that one of them had swum towards him. Both of them had grown up together and he knew that back when they were both infants, both his parents and hers had decided that she would marry him. Even though he thought she was cute, he had no interest in her. Roman wondered if he would ever fall in love with her. She was a beautiful skeleton. She had similar features like his mother, the only difference was that she was much taller than Sans, although it was clear that Roman would tower over her.

What happened next, no amount of training would have prepared him for. While they were swimming, she leaned towards him, a soft skeletal kiss against their mouths. Roman was stunned. He had never kissed anybody before unless he counted his siblings or parents. But then again, he had never been kissed the way she did it. It was just weird, almost surreal for him. He could feel her ecto tongue enter his mouth and that was when he pushed her away, his face a deep yellow magic ran through his face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

"Calibri," Roman felt embarrassed more for himself than for her.

"Roman, please, I'm so sorry," tears began to stream from her face.

"Calibri, no I should be apologizing. I just didn't expect that."

"Roman, I really like you, I do. But I'm scared."

Roman swam closer to his future bride, all day she had been acting weird. She was a lot more clingy towards him than normal, but he just passed it off as her being weirder than normal. But with the sudden kiss, something just wasn't right.

"You don't have to be scared, Cali. I'm here for you."

"My father. I overheard him last night. Roman, I'm terrified of what he wants to do."

"Calibri, you have my promise that you'll be safe."

"He's planning to bribe some of the royal guards and kill your father," Calibri cried as she hugged Roman tightly.

Roman held her close to him, knowing that even though this was making him extremely uncomfortable, she needed this more than he needed her to stop hugging him. She was his friend and this news was just very alarming to him.

"When is he planning on doing this?" Roman asked as he held her chin close to him.

"In a few days, I think. Roman, he's my father. What if he finds out that it was me?"

"It's alright, Cali, he will never know. I'll make sure of it."

"Roman, I don't know if my mother is involved, what if she is?"

"Then we'll deal with it, but do you know if anybody else is involved?"

"No."

"Hey guys, something serious just came up, Cali and I need to head out," Roman shouted at his friends suddenly.

They said their goodbyes, some of the guys teasing him about how he was trying to get away from everybody while he and Cali tried to practice on making royals. Roman rolled his eye light as he grabbed Calibri's hand and teleported. He didn't care if both of them were in their swim suits. Right now, he needed to find his mother and have her handle this. She was one of the strongest monsters he knew one of the smartest to boot. She would know just what to do.

"Your Highness," one of the servants were stunned to see him not wearing normal clothes.

"Hey, do you know where my mom is?"

"She's busy with a meeting with the King and with the Royal Court," the young servant boy spoke.

Roman sighed as he grabbed Cali, dragging her to the direction of where the adults would normally meet. He knew that both of them would get in trouble for being indecent at the royal court, let alone showing up uninvited or even unannounced, but this was something he knew that his mother would be alright with.

Roman and Cali reached the door, just beyond the King, Queen, and a lot of the noble families would be there discussing things from politics to promises and everything in between. Roman was nervous. He was about to go into the Royal Court with his "girlfriend", walk up to his mother and request a private meeting with her. He really wished that he had put his clothes back on because his phone was in his pants. But it was too late now. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The music and chatter stopped the moment both teenagers entered. The King and Queen both completely shocked at Roman for coming in. Roman sighed as he and Calibri walked slowly to the King and Queen, they could hear whispers of shock as they made their way closer to his parents.

"Roman, why are you both soaked and indecent?" Sans rushed his way to Cali, giving her his cloak to better cover herself.

"Mom, we need to talk to you," Roman whispered low enough for only Cali and Sans to hear.

"Can it wait?"

"We would have come here in clothes instead of our swimsuits if it wasn't that urgent."

Sans nodded as he excused himself, rushing both teenagers and himself out of the room. As soon as they were out of sight, the Queen smacked Roman on the back of his head. Roman could see that his mom was not happy with how they came into the room.

"I cannot believe you, Roman. You just barge on in there soaking wet and wearing nothing but your trunks. You don't even have shoes on! And Cali, I thought you knew better than to do the same thing! Oh, you both know how they like wagging their tongues."

Sans pointed at the bikini Cali had on. Calibri blushed lightly as she apologized.

"Mom, we're sorry, but Cali told me something that is really important, but please, promise us that she won't be in trouble or anything."

Sans looked at both teenagers. He could easily see that something wasn't right. He hated knowing that the only way he would be able to find out was if he promised that Cali would be safe. But he just didn't know what exactly happened.

"That depends on the situation. If it is serious enough and she has nothing to do with it, I will personally make sure she and those close to her are safe," Sans decided.

Cali hugged the Queen, crying softly. Sans let his hands graze over the monster's skull. Sans knew this girl for a long time. She was going to be with her son when they were of age. Sans had watched her grow with Roman and some of his siblings. He knew that she wasn't the kind of monster that would cry so easily. She may have been known to be somewhat of a tease, but she wasn't known for showing so much emotion.

"Last night, my Queen, I overheard my father plotting against the King," Cali began, her voice trembling.

"What?"

"He bribed some of the royal guards to kill the King," Calibri was sobbing by now.

Sans eyes darkened suddenly as he held Calibri in his arms. Roman could see that something in his mother had snapped. She was normally very sweet, but the look in her eyes told him something else. The sudden change in Sans made Roman feel uneasy. But there was nothing he could really do at the moment.

"Calibri, thank you very much for letting me know. I'll be sure that you and your siblings are under my protection."

"What about my mother?"

"If she is not part of the plot, then she will be safe as well."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now, for the time being, I would feel safer if you and your siblings stay in the castle. Can you go fetch them and bring them here?" Sans asked.

"Yes, your Majesty." Calibri was smiling as tears streamed from her face.

~*~

Roman was following the Queen who was briskly walking down to the dungeons. He had never been this far down before, his parents would tell him and the other children not to go here for whatever reason. He always thought it was because this was where they kept monsters who were traitors or prisoners.

"Mom, how much farther?"

"Just a little more, Roman. I want you to come with me, as future King, I want you to understand why it is so important to have allies and what will happen to those that try to kill you."

"Mom, how many times has papa been threatened?"

"You mean how many times somebody has tried to kill him? Too many to count. But thankfully, either somebody found out and warned him, or monsters were dusted because they ate his food."

"What?"

"Roman, don't be so surprised, your father is the King and many want him off the throne. It is because your father has the love and support of the common monsters that allows him to lead. And he has been a very good leader. The kind of leader that we need."

"But why? Why do others have to die?"

"They do so because they believe in your father, Roman. Just as how they will do the same for you when you become King. Roman, your father's job is not easy. It never will be. He works so hard to make sure that the best outcome for all is possible, and unfortunately, it has caused him to make enemies with some of the nobles."

"But aren't the nobles supposed to help with making life better for everybody too?"

"Yeah, but power has a way of blinding others," Sans laughed, "and some of those nobles would rather make their pockets fatter with gold in the expense of others less fortunate."

Roman stopped once he saw his mother stand in front of a door. He could see his mother take in a deep breath. Roman still couldn't shake the fact that his mother still had that dark look in her eyes. They were similar to when his mother had saved him from the human that almost killed him when he was a child. Even though they were similar, this gaze on his face was much darker. He felt a chill across his spine, his instincts telling him to run the other way.

"Well, it's time," Sans spoke softly as both skeletons opened the door.

Before them was another skeleton. Roman gasped when he realized that it was Calibri's father. He wasn't in his normal clothes that flaunted his wealth. Instead, he had a thin shirt that looked like it had never been washed. His pants seemed to be made out of some kind of sack. His face was bruised, a mix of marrow and magic dripped from his nose. He had the look of complete and total fear plastered all over him. He just looked completely defeated by life and everything it involved as he was chained to a wall by both his hands and feet.

The nobleman turned at the door, his eyes widened with terror as he gazed upon his Queen. He knew that if Sans was here, he was in a lot of trouble. Many of the nobles in the royal court believed that Sans was the stronger between the King. Many knew that Sans was behind many of the things that needed to be done for the Kingdom that Papyrus struggled to do. And many knew that Sans had no qualms getting his hands dirty with dust, or blood.

"Mom, what happened to him?"

"A punishment nowhere near finished," venom dripped from Sans voice.

Roman grew more uncomfortable as he watched his mother walking around. She was going back and forth, a dark smile plastered on her face as she brought out a bone with her magic. Roman wasn't sure what was going to happen. And Roman knew soon enough that the Queen would show everyone.

"You know," the Queen began, "these dungeons were made during the reign of the first King who led us here."

"Mom?"

"This room in particular though," Sans walked dangerously close to the noble, "was made to carry out punishments for those who went against the crown. Damn, the last time these rooms have been used was when Asgore was King. And even then he used them once or twice. His father, though..."

Sans suddenly swung the bone he summoned to the noble's kneecaps. Roman flinched as he saw what his mother was doing, Cali's father screaming in pain. Roman glanced, quickly turning away, his body almost becoming physically ill at the site of his knees. They were smashed, bits and pieces on the ground already in a pool of magic and marrow mixing together sickly.

"Mom," Roman wanted to get the Queen's attention.

But Sans was too far gone, a twisted smile spread across Sans face as he swung again, hitting the noble on the chest.

"Mom, stop!" Roman was pleading.

"You wanted to kill my husband, YOUR KING!" Sans was an inch away from the noble's face, screaming in anger.

"Forgive me, your Majesty."

"Forgive you? Why? So you can plot to kill my family?" Sans spat on the prisoner.

"I was foolish, please, let me live!"

"You know the punishment," Sans smile rivaled that of a lunatic.

Roman felt as if he were about to be ill. His head was spinning as the pungent odor of stagnant air mixed with the fresh wounds Sans made on the prisoner. He needed to get out. He couldn't handle it. He didn't want to handle it. Roman did not want to continue seeing this. The only thing he could do was run. He ran out of the room, a gust of cold air hit his face as he opened the door. He needed to find Calibri. She needed to know what was happening. But he knew very well that he had no intention of telling her what his mother, the Queen, was doing.

Sans sighed as he watched his son escape the room. It was understandable. Sans had a feeling that it may have been a bad idea to bring Roman to this. But Sans knew that sooner or later, Roman would have to see something like this if he was going to be King. He needed to know that once he became King, he would have to make tough decisions like this.

Sans looked at the small fire that was in the middle of the room. He could see that there were long metal bars resting in the flames. He had specifically requested for them when Roman and Calibri told him about the prisoner's planes. He knew that after he was done, he planned on using it on him. But at the moment, Sans wanted him to live. He wanted him to live long enough to beg for death. Sans was filled with disgust at the noble. He hated him with every fiber of his being. Sans was going to do everything in his power to protect Papyrus. Papyrus was a very good king. He was somebody that the Underground needed. And before him, there was a monster that wanted to snatch everything from him.

Sans slammed his bone against the wall close to the imprisoned noble, they let out a scream, terrified that Sans was about to hit them again. The bone in the Queen's hands splintered, forming sharp edges as half of it broke off. Sans face, still twisted with sick pleasure, had an idea. Sans slinked towards the noble, and without warning stabbed him in his eye. The prisoner began kicking and screaming, cursing at the Queen. Sans little laughs echoed like chime bells as they mixed with the sheer terror and pain of the nobleman.

Sans saw marrow and magic flow from the damaged eye, some of the mess landing on the Queen. Sans paced around taking in the pathetic whimpers of the nobleman that wanted Papyrus dead. It was almost like music, relaxing him as he took out the bone from his socket. Sans didn't care. He just wanted to make him suffer. He wanted to make sure that he would never ever hurt Papyrus or anybody he loved ever again.

Sans went to the fire, picking up one of the metal rods. He smiled as he saw the tip, sharp and glowing hot red. Sans still had that smile on his face while the noble prisoner grew more uneasy as he whimpered. Sans began to walk again towards the monster.

"You want to know why I left you with one eye?"

"No, please," the noble cried out.

"I wanted to let you see everything that I would be doing to you."

Sans poked them on the hand with the red hot tip of the rod. A blood-curdling scream echoed through the room. Sans continued stabbing, the smell of burning bone and fabric almost overwhelming. Sans couldn't help himself but laugh as the noble continued screaming in pain.

Sans watched as the noble was kicking from the pain. Sans truly believed that this was nothing compared to what he truly deserved. Sans truly wanted to make his last hours on earth as miserable as possible, even though he truly believed that the amount of pain this noble had was nothing to the amount that he deserved. Sans knew that the amount of pain the prisoner needed would kill them. Nobody on this planet, human or monster would be able to survive.

A wave of anger suddenly washed over Sans, Sans smacked the noble hard across their face as the glowing part of the rod. Another round of cries rang through the room like thunder. Sans could see that half of the noble's face was stained with tears while the other stained with marrow.

Sans turned his head when he heard a knocking at the door. He wasn't sure who it was. He had requested that nobody disturb him while he was "interrogating" the suspect.

"Who is it?" Sans barked.

"Your Majesty, the King is wondering where you are," one of the guards spoke.

"Tell him I will be ready soon."

Sans turned back to the prisoner, seeing them coughing up magic and marrow. Sans sighed as he looked at him. This monster was blessed by the King. He would die before Sans would leave this room. The soldiers that were bribed had already been executed and all that was left was him.

"Thank your King,"

"For what?" the noble spat on Sans.

"For allowing your death to come quickly now. If it were up to me, you would be suffering for a month before I even start thinking about possibly letting you die."

"Fuck you, crazy bitch."

Sans smile grew even more than what was thought possible as he made his way over to the noble. Sans forced his hand through their chest, pulling out their soul. Sans could feel his fingers firmly pressed against it, the noble's working eye paralyzed with fear.

"I wonder what would happen if I did this," Sans chuckled as he stabbed a digit harshly into the soul.

An ear shattering pain erupted from the noble. Sans smiled as he dug in even more. A monster's soul was their lifeline. And Sans was literally holding their life in his hand. Sans squeezed the soul, he could see that they were losing it. The look on their face just wanted Sans to end them. Sans wasn't going to let them leave so easily. He applied different amounts of pressure on the soul, impressed by the feeling. It was almost as if he had a balloon filled with water in his hand. He just needed to find the right amount of pressure and the soul would essentially burst, ending the life of the one who right now Sans hated with a passion.

"You stupid bitch, I'm not the only noble that wants you and your husband out of the throne!"

"I'm not an idiot, I'm aware. And you will be an example to those nobles that have even the slightest thought of acting out on attacking my family, regardless of whatever land you come from. I will not stand by and let you or anybody put my husband at risk." Sans hissed as he squeezed the soul even harder, bits of magic oozed out of the soul as their owner cried out in agonizing pain.

Sans continued squeezing the soul, he could feel it convulsing. It was already starting to look more deformed. Sans could see the soul cracking and tearing, bits of the soul flaked off turning to dust bits. The owner of the soul was screaming in horrific pain as Sans squeezed harder on the soul. Sans gazed at how the soul in his hand was inflated at the ends, almost as if it was desperately trying to not implode from Sans grasp.

"Burn in hell," Sans hissed as he squeezed harder.

The noble was screaming even louder, his voice cracking under the pain. Sans applied a little pressure, and with a soft pop, the solid mass of the soul was a mix between mush, dust, and magic. Sans had finally crushed the soul. The feeling was very different than killing a human. Killing humans were much messier than killing a monster. The noble's body crumbled before Sans as their screams morphed into an uncomfortable silence.

Sans dusted his hands off as he made his way out of the torture room and dungeon. Sans was going to need to get cleaned up before he met Papyrus. It was clear that Sans was going to have to clean up, his face was covered in magic, marrow, and dust. Once Sans felt that he was alone, he teleported to his chambers, taking off his dress and tossing it to the fire. He walked over to a table with a jar of water and washcloth. He dipped the cloth in the water, ringing it a bit before he started to wash his face. The cool cloth soothed his bones as he prepared himself for his King for the night.

When Roman and Cali spoke to him about the assassination plot, Sans had spoken to Papyrus. It was under Papyrus's orders to find out who else was involved in the plot. But it was also Papyrus who gave Sans permission to do what he saw fit. The guards that were involved were executed under the King's orders. But it was under the Queen's orders for the noble who orchestrated the plot to torture and die. And even though Sans knew that Papyrus would have been furious to know just how far Sans had gone in killing them, Sans felt nothing. Sans would deal with the backlash of this particular execution. The Queen was very well aware of potential problems he had caused in executing Calibri's father. But Sans knew that Calibri would help in getting things settled quickly.

Sans felt any pity, nor did he feel any remorse. He felt no guilt. He would have done it again if given the chance. If it meant protecting Papyrus and their family, Sans would gladly kill every single human and monster that stood in the way.


End file.
